


When the Dread Wolf Hears Your Steps

by DalishEssence



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Solas, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishEssence/pseuds/DalishEssence
Summary: "Corypheus had survived and my plans were thrown into chaos.The one who bore my mark, the one they called Herald of Andraste was a Dalish elf unlike any other, wise and beautiful, and I could not help but be drawn to her.It was not supposed to happen this way."DA:I from the point of view of Solas. (Trespasser DLC included)





	1. The Chosen of Andraste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Solas and Thedas belong to Bioware and EA Games. I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun. 
> 
> Also, I have to thank the wonderful Neekadya, on Deviantart, for graciously letting me use her image as a cover for this story. It was her beautiful work of art that inspired this story.  
> http://neekadya.deviantart.com/art/May-the-Dread-Wolf-never-hear-your-steps-558032934

  
The first time I saw her, she was being carried in by Leliana’s scouts, one of whom nearly knocked me over in his haste to get to Cassandra.

“Lady Cassandra! Sister Nightingale! We’ve found someone!”

I watched as Cassandra and Leliana approached the scout, and knelt next to the unconcious elf. Her hand glowed a bright Fade green, and I realized she bared the mark I was intending to use, had my plan succeeded. _Well_ , I thought, _at least Corypheus’ plan did not succeed as well_.

  
“Where did you find her?” Cassandra asked, her thick accent lilting, eyes narrowing in suspicion as she looked at the elf.

  
“She came out from one of the rifts, my lady, from the Fade itself! There was a woman behind her, but she did not come through, only looked down at the elf as the rift closed!”

  
“She came through a rift?” Leliana said, increduously. The scout merely nodded.

  
“She survived the explosion, the only person to do so.” Cassandra stood. “If she survived it, then perhaps she was responsible for it, or knows who was. She is our only suspect. Take her to the dungeons in the Chantry and tie her up. I want to know the instant she wakes. I’ll need to question her.”

  
“If I may, Lady Cassandra.” I step up. “Her hand, it bears a mark that connects her to the Fade. I wish to study it, it may lead us to answers.”

  
Cassandra considered my request, her eyes narrowing in plain distrust. She sighed, then relented. “Very well. You may go. If you learn anything, report it to me immediately.” And she turned and walked away.

  
I followed the scouts as they took her to a dank, dark cellar and shackled her wrists. They then left and closed the door, though I was sure they were standing right outside.

  
It was then I was finally able to see her up close. She was clearly Dalish, the markings on her face marking her as such. Vallaslin, they called them, and in their foolishness and naïveté thought it honored the old gods. Hers were the markings of Mythal, spreading to cover the light skin of her forehead and just underneath her eyes in a dark forest green ink. For that reason alone, I reigned in my prejudices, because she, at least, had marked her faced willingly with the markings of the only one of the Evanuris that was worth honoring. Her hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head, but it was it’s color that shocked me, for it was a pristine white that rivaled the snows of Haven.

  
I finally sat beside her on the hard ground and took her marked hand. The mark was permanent, and judging from the way she whimpered and stirred in her unconsciousness, it was painful. The release of magical energy from my orb had caused the Breach, but it had not been enough to kill the Magister, and with the mark on her hand, I had no way of entering the Fade to proceed with my plan.

  
“Apostate!” Cassandra’s voice interrupted my thoughts. She strode into the room purposely, her eyes full of suspicion, with Leliana on her tail. “Well?” she asked, expectantly.

  
“Cassandra, I… I’m afraid I have been unable to uncover much. The mark on her hand is permanent, possibly a result from wondering physically in the Fade, and it causes her pain.”

  
“Can it be used to seal the Breach?” Leliana asked patiently, her voice soft and as sweet as honey.

  
“It might be, her mark is intrinsically tied to the Breach, but unless she wakes, we will not find out.”

  
“When will she wake?” Cassandra asked irritably.

  
“I am afraid I don’t know. She might never wake up, if what the scouts say are true. I do not know what traumas her body and mind have received after traveling physically in the Fade. Such a feat should not be possible and it is a miracle in and of itself that she survived. But for all we know, it could have broken her mind and reduced her to a comatose state.”

  
Cassandra growled and turned, walking around the cell like a caged dog. “Find a way, any way, to wake her up! She needs to be questioned and we need to see if she can close that Maker damned hole in the sky!” She unsheathed her sword with graceful speed, and brought its end to my neck. “Or so help me, I will have you executed as the apostate that you are.”

  
“Cassandra!” Leliana interrupted, and pushed her sword hand down. Cassandra angrily sheathed her sword, and with a furious look at Leliana, turned and walked out.

  
Leliana looked at her walk away with a stern expression, and then turned to me. “I apologize, Solas. We appreciate all you’ve done so far. We would be eternally indebted to you if you would continue to help us.”

  
“Of course, Sister Leliana.” I answered. “The Breach is everyone’s problem, and I shall continue aiding you until it is solved.”

  
“Thank you. I will leave you to continue your examinations on the prisoner, then.”

* * *

The second time I saw her, she was fully awake, a staff in hand, casting spell after spell until all the demons and shades had fallen. I ran toward her, and took her marked hand. “Quickly, before more come through!” I shouted, hoping she could hear me through the thunderous sound caused by so much fighting and being so close to the rift. I raised it toward the rift, and held it until it closed.

  
She looked at her hand, startled and amazed, and she finally looked at me with wide brown eyes. “What did you do?”

  
“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

  
“You mean this.” She said, her gaze returning to the mark upon her hand.

  
“Whatever magic caused the Breach put that mark on your hand as well. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened at the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” I explained.

  
“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Said Cassandra, walking to stand next to the elf.

  
“Possibly.” I said, and turned to look at her prisoner. Then, I heard myself saying, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” She looked me in the eye and smiled softly at me.

  
I introduced myself and accepted her thanks for, as Varric put it, “keeping that mark from killing her while she slept.”

  
“Liahris.” She said, offering a small smile. “Liahris Lavellan.”

  
Liahris was not able to close the Breach, as the mark needed more magic and power, but she had managed to stop it from expanding. She had descended into oblivion immediately afterwards, while the soldiers and scouts cheered and dubbed her the Herald of Andraste.

  
I warned Cassandra that, due to physical exhaustion and her still not having fully recovered entirely from her miraculous trip to the Fade, she could easily be unconcious for days, which is why I was very surprised when she walked up to me, two days later, looking rested and fresh.

  
She immediately tried to engage me in conversation, asking me about the Fade, magical theories, and my opinions on elven culture. I must admit I was pleasantly surprised that she was not offended with my opinions on the Dalish, instead agreeing with me that there was a lot they did not know, but she still found merit in the fact that they tried.

  
Her visits soon became an every day occurrence, and I found myself looking forward to them. She had a curious mind, thirsty for knowledge, and listened attentively to all my stories, sometimes asking for more. I obliged, and everyday regaled her with tales of my travels in the Fade, the spirits I’d befriended, and the memories I’d seen.

  
She particularly liked the memory of the Battle of Ostagar, asking insistently if I had seen more of the Dalish twin sisters who would later become two of the Heroes of Ferelden. I apologized for disappointing her, confessing I had only seen the battle, and chuckled when she drew her lips into a disappointed pout. She then smiled and shrugged, promising to ask Cullen or Leliana more about them.

  
When she was tasked by the advisors to go on multiple quests, she always asked me along, and then would find time to talk when we made camp. It surprised me how easily she adapted to her role as the Herald, and even though she confided in me that she was uncomfortable with the title, she still rallied and inspired the troops, as she was fierce and unafraid in battle. We traveled all along the Hinterlands, closing rifts, making camps, and expanding the Inquisition’s influence.

  
When Liahris received an invitation from Grand Enchanter Fiona to go to her and discuss the terms for an alliance, off to Redcliffe we went. We arrived to find it in the hands of a Tevinter Magister. When we infiltrated it, and in a moment of seconds I saw her and Dorian disappear, my heart stopped. The thought of having ruined this world and my plans to restore the ancient Empire clashed with a deep and unexpected sadness that surfaced from the thought of never seeing Liahris again, never hearing her laugh, or laughing myself when she prodded me for more stories.

  
And yet she returned a couple moments later, her eyes dark and anguished, her clothing tattered and blood soaked. They had been sent forward through time, into a reality where, two years from now, Corypheus succeeds in conquering southern Thedas, a reality in which the Inquisition had failed.  
After we left Redcliffe, Liahris became distant, reclusive. When I questioned her, she shook her head and bade me not to remind her of what she had seen in that dark, horrible future, begged for me not to ask her this, to change the subject or drop it all together. I needed to know what troubled her, and insisted for her to tell me, to confide in me, for I was her friend and she could trust me. She closed her eyes and sighed, and began telling her tale.

  
“And you sacrificed yourself for me.” She finished. “All of you did. You, Leliana, Cassandra, Varric…” she closed her eyes as if in pain. “None of you should have done it, but all of you did. No hesitation, no fear. And I… I never want to see you sacrifice yourself for me again. I could not bear it.”  
Whether that “you” was referring to the whole group or just myself, I could not say.

* * *

It was the night that Haven was attacked by Corypheus and his Red Templars that I finally understood what she meant. Watching Liahris go and face the blighted Magister alone, a ruse so the rest of the Inquisition could escape, was torturous. My chest grew tight and I could not breathe properly. I blindly followed Cullen, who was leading the evacuation, mind numb, trying to think of how we could go back, how we could rescue her.

  
When we finally reached the tree line, I watched as Leliana knocked an arrow in her bow and Dorian summoned a small flame to light the tip. Moments after it had flown in the night sky, the last trebuchet was fired, crashing into the mountain and causing a massive landslide, burying Corypheus’ army, Haven, and Liahris. We saw as the archdemon took to the skies with his master on his back, and then there was nothing left to do now but walk. We journeyed deeper and deeper into the mountains, until we found a suitable spot to make camp. As the soldiers and pilgrims began to set up tents and start fires, Cullen, Cassandra, and Leliana began constructing a plan to go back, to find Liahris.

  
“I shall go with you.” I said, “If she still lives, she will probably need healing.”

  
As we made our way back, I could not help but hope she still lived, still breathed. My mind was warring with my heart, for it argued that she shouldn’t be alive, that no one could survive such an endeavor, that the most we could hope for was to find her corpse and lay her to rest. Until finally…

  
“There, it’s her!” Cullen saw her first, and when I looked in the direction he pointed, I saw her collapse in the snow, exhausted. Her ivory hair was dirty and matted with blood, she was bleeding from an ugly gash on her forehead, her leathers torn and barely hanging on to her, but she lived. She was wounded, but intact, whole, nonetheless. Cullen carried her and brought her to me. I let my magic wash over her, healing the cut on her forehead, her broken ribs and forearm, and a stab wound on her lower abdomen. She had lost an incredible amount of blood, so much so I did not know how she was still alive, so I commanded my magic to accelerate her blood cell production. Those were the most critical injuries, now she just needed to rest.

  
We took her back to camp, and I stayed with her until Mother Giselle dismissed me. “You need rest as well.” She told me. “You have done all you can for her. Now you must regain your strength.” I went to my tent and slept, only to wake a couple hours later to the sound of a sweet and hopeful melody. I walked out and watched from afar how the Inquisition bowed before her, praising her with their song, while she stood there, wide eyed and disbelieving, and above all, incredibly humbled.

  
It was then I realized that Liahris, and the Inquisition, was the only force in Thedas who might stand a chance against Corypheus. It would be by their side that I would mend my mistakes before continuing with my plan. Only, they could not do it in the snowed mountains, they needed a place to use as their military base, their headquarters, a place strong enough to be able to withstand any attack, and only one place came to mind. _Tarasyl'an Te'las_. Yes, this would be my gift to them, to her. If there was anybody worthy of reclaiming Tarasyl’an Te’las, it was Liahris Lavellan.

  
I walked up to her the moment the crowd finished its hymn. “A word?” And I walked, not looking back to see if she followed, knowing she would. I walked to a spot far enough away from camp, where there was no risk in being overheard, yet close enough someone had decided to place a brazier there anyway. I waved my hand and lit it, blue flames roaring to life beneath my palm. “The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting.” I began. “Her faith is hard won, lethallin, worthy of pride… save one detail. The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carries? It is ours. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived… and we must prepare for their reaction when they learn the orb is from our people.”

  
Her mind ever curious, I was not surprised when the first thing she says is, “All right, what is it and how do you know about it?”

  
I chuckled before answering her. “Such things were Foci, said to channel the power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade. Echoes of a dead Empire. But however Corypheus came into it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith.”

  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Honestly? Their blame won’t matter if we can’t get out of this wilderness.”

  
“That is the immediate problem… and it offers a solution that may secure your place in their hearts. You saved them at Haven, perhaps you can again. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you. Scout to the north, be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build… grow…”

  
“Will you show me?”

  
“Of course, lethallin. Be ready to depart at dawn.”

  
The next morning, we walked. I watched as she scouted north, just like I’d told her. Liahris led her people all throughout the mountains, and when she was getting close, only then did I walk beside her, guiding her from the side, without taking attention from her, for it was she who needed to be credited for finding the fortress. Finally we reached the top of a peak and watched as her eyes grew wide and her breath hitched in surprise.

  
“Skyhold.”


	2. An Inquisitor, a Champion and a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a cameo of one of my beloved Wardens from my other story, From All Walks of Life, and my Champion. You don’t have to read FAWOL to understand this one, but basically, this Warden was from the Magi Origin, and she romanced Cullen, a relationship which continued through the events of DA2 and DA:I.

A few days after we had arrived in Skyhold and Liahris had been given the title of Inquisitor, she found me in the atrium beneath the library, the small room I had claimed as my own.

“Solas,” she walked up to me, a smile adorning her face, “I wanted to thank you, for, well everything.”  
“No need, Inquisitor.”

  
“Please, just let me thank you.” Liahris said, rolling her beautiful brown eyes. “Not just for Skyhold, but for saving my life. Mother Gisselle, she told me of how you healed me, and how you stayed by my side until she was forced to shoo you away.”

  
“I – you’re welcome, Inquisitor.”

  
“Liahris, please. Like before.”

  
“Very well, Liahris.” She proceeded to ask me to accompany her to Crestwood, to meet the Champion of Kirkwall’s Warden allies. I agreed, of course.

  
The next morning, we rode out, and I saw Cullen would be joining us. I found this strange, since the Commander never accompanied us on small missions such as this, but when I asked Liahris, she only said that Hawke asked her to bring him.

  
We met Hawke outside the caves, and it was then I got my first look at the legendary Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke was tall, clad in a hunter’s black, boiled leather armor, with two razor sharp daggers hanging from her hips. She had straight, jet black hair, so black it did not even have lighter highlights, and she wore it short, barely touching her shoulders, with side bangs covering her forehead. She had high cheekbones, and a sharp pointed noise, but what drew my attention were her eyes. They were a bright shade of violet, which was strange because she was no mage. It is common enough for eye color to change to red or purple when a child’s magic manifests itself, but for a non mage to have them… She must have strong magic in her blood, even if she does not posses the talent herself.

  
Hawke gestured for us to go in, and once we started walking though tunnels, I heard Cullen begin a conversation with the Champion with old familiarity, “So, Hawke, would you now care to tell me exactly what was so important you had the Inquisitor order me to come?”

  
“You will see soon enough, Commander.”

  
“You do realize I have a thousand things to do? I have recruits to evaluate, supply lines to administer… basically, a whole army to command!”

  
“Just trust me, will you? I assure you, at the end of the day, you will be thanking me for dragging your busy, workaholic ass here.”

  
“And what a lovely ass it is, don’t you think, Hawke?” came a female voice from the end of the tunnel. I saw Cullen freeze midstep, and then dart off running in the direction of the voice. We all followed behind him, and got there just in time to see him holding a small elven woman in his arms, hugging her so tightly I wondered how she could breathe. I watched as Cullen struggled to maintain his composure, a small tear making its way down his cheek, before kissing the elven woman hard. She responded with equal fervor, tears streaming down her face as well.

  
Hawke then moved to hug another young woman in grey and blue striped robes, gripping her just as tightly. Behind them was a dour looking man with a peculiar mustache.

  
“Inquisitor,” Hawke said, letting go of her sister, save for one arm which she kept around the young woman’s waist. “This is my sister, Warden Bethany Hawke. Over there is Senior Warden Stroud.”

  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor.” Stroud stood and bowed to Liahris. He gave the rest of us polite nods.

  
“Inquisitor.” Began Hawke’s younger sister. I was surprised to note she did not look much like her sister, with her softer features and warm brown eyes. “Warden Bethany Hawke, at your service. The woman who is being held hostage by your Commander is my mentor, Senior Warden Ariawyn Surana – Mahariel, Hero of the Fifth Blight.”

  
I stood there, shocked that I was not only meeting one, but two legendary women of this age in one afternoon. I was even more shocked that our Commander apparently knew the Hero very, very well… Anyhow, I had heard rumors of the Mahariel twins, one a wicked and savagely skilled huntress, the other a fiercely powerful mage.

  
“I can speak for myself, Bethany.” Said the Hero, breaking away reluctantly from Cullen. Like Liahris, she had vallaslin, Ghilan’nain’s vallaslin. Her brown hair was braided, long enough for the braid to reach her waist, and she had a round face, with a small round nose and almond shaped brown eyes that gave her an almost childlike appearance. “I apologize, Inquisitor, for my rudeness, I-“

  
“Please,” Liahris interrupted, “don’t apologize. Though an explanation might be nice.” She smiled cheekily at Cullen.

  
“Inquisitor, I apologize for not tell you sooner. We’ve had to keep our relationship secret for so long, I just…” Cullen faltered.

  
“Don’t worry about it, Cullen. But –“

  
“Relationship?! You and the Hero are together?! And you never told me?!” Cassandra interrupted.

  
“I – I was a Templar!” Cullen stuttered. “Surely you could understand – “

  
“I am sure both the Inquisitor and the Seeker understand why we kept our relationship a secret Cullen.” The elven Warden interrupted smoothly. “Even though I am Warden, free from Chantry custody, it would still have caused trouble for Cullen if it were known the Knight Captain of the Gallows had an elven mage lover.” She walked up to Liahris and offered her hand with easy confidence. Liahris shook it and then the Warden moved on to Cassandra. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Seeker Pentaghast. Cullen has told me so much about you in his letters, and I am truly honored to meet you. I must thank you for all you have done for him, and you as well, Inquisitor. He would not have come this far if it weren’t for the support you both have given him.”

  
“Oh!” Cassandra blushed and covered her mouth with her hand, looking like a giddy fan girl. “The honor is mine, Hero.”

  
“Ariawyn, please.” She smiled at the Seeker, and it brought out dimples in her cheeks. She then walked back to stand beside Cullen, who wrapped his arm around her waist from behind.

  
“So, Hawke was telling me the Wardens were having troubles of their own. Could those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?” Liahris began.

  
“I am afraid so,” said the Hero, gesturing us all to sit at a small makeshift table inside the cramped cave. It was there the three Wardens began explaining their Order’s troubles. Apparently, Corypheus had incited a false calling upon the Wardens, which led them all to believe they were dying. Without Wardens, who would protect Thedas from the next Blight? So the Wardens had devised a plan to prevent them. They would summon demons from the Fade, and march into the deep roads to slay the last remaining old gods. The fools! They would risk corruption and destruction for duty! They would give Corypheus his demon army on a silver platter, all because they were blinded by fear, unable to stop and think. The meeting concluded with Liahris extending an invitation to the Wardens to stay at Skyhold, promising they would be safe there from their hunters. The Wardens hesitated, but after a little convincing from Hawke and Cullen, they agreed.

* * *

Three weeks later, the army was marching to Adamant Fortress. Cullen commanded the army spectacularly, firing the trebuchets and cutting us a path inside, leading us directly to Warden Commander Clarel, whom we reached just as she slit a man’s throat, to use his blood for a ritual. Liahris tried to reason with Clarel, begging her not to do this. She tried recounting all of the Wardens’ victories at ending the Blight, the Hero implored for reason, for them to believe her that this Calling was fake, that she of all people would know, as she had become a Warden during a Blight and had heard a true archdemon’s call, but nothing would sway the Warden Commander.

  
“Enough! It is done.” Said Clarel, and before I could blink, the Hero sent a burst of pure magic so powerful I was momentarily blinded, right into Clarel’s chest, knocking her unconcious.

  
“I will not let you ruin our Order like this!” roared the Hero.

  
“Hmm… perhaps I should have chosen a stronger ally.” Erimond laughed. “My master sent you this, Inquisitor, knowing you would probably try to meddle in his plans again.”

  
We looked to the sky and saw Corypheus’ massive dragon flying above us. It perched on a ruined tower and for a moment, all was silent. Seeing this large beast, proof of Erimond’s deceit, the Hero rallied the Wardens, and they all stood behind us as we battled the dragon and the demons coming through the rift.

  
Amidst the madness of battle, we had lost the Hero and Erimond, since she had apparently decided to kill him herself. I must admit, at that moment, I admired the young elf’s strength and courage of conviction. Also, at some point, the Warden Commander had woken up, and we watched as she chased Ariawyn and Erimond up the stairs out of the Main Hall. Leaving the demons and shades to the Wardens, who were more than capable warriors, we pursued her up the stairs and through a foyer, before turning a corner onto a balcony and stopping dead in our tracks. I watched as Ariawyn dueled Erimond, fascinated by the sheer force of her spells, the raw power being mercilessly drawn from the Fade, but what drew my attention the most was her technique with the sword.

  
I had not seen moves like that since Arlathan. _Dirth’ena Enasalin_ , the knowledge that led to victory. She was an arcane warrior, and moved with all the grace of one. While the Magister tried to throw spell after spell in her direction, trying to keep her at a distance, she dodged them all and managed to get closer to him. With one wide arc of her sword, which I now just realized was an ancient spellweaver, she cut through the Magister’s barrier, then channeled her magic through the sword, enveloping the blade with fire as she stabbed the man in the lower abdomen.

  
“You son of a bitch! You nearly destroyed the Grey Wardens!”

  
Erimond had the gall to laugh, though it was a weak raspy sound. “You did that to yourselves, you disgusting knife ear! All I did was dangle a bit of power before your Commander’s eyes, and she couldn’t wait to get her hands bloody!”

  
The Warden growled as she pulled the flaming sword from the Magister’s body and summoned a crushing prison around him, and we watched as the man screamed, his body writhing and twisting in agony. Ariawyn was so focused on her torturous spell, she failed to see Corypheus’ dragon was circling the air above her, but Clarel did and just as the monstrous creature landed behind the Hero, Clarel ran and pushed her out of the way right before the dragons jaws closed around her upper body, effectively sacrificing her life for Ariawyn’s.

  
The dragon took to the skies with Clarel’s body in its’ jaws and perched himself on top of a nearby tower, shaking the kill in his mouth just like a dog with a bone, before releasing it. Clarel’s disfigured body landed with a grotesque crunch right before Liahris’ feet. The dragon came down to squash what remained of the Warden Commander with its right foot, then began walking towards us with a predatory gaze in its eyes. Suddenly, a blast of pure, violet entropic lighting flew past us and hit the dragon square in the unprotected flesh of his neck, throwing him far off the balcony and into the abyss. The blast was so strong, however, that the balcony began to crumble right under our feet, and we were falling. Before we could hit the ground, Liahris opened a Fade Rift, and we landed in the Fade.

* * *

I looked around, my eyes disbelieving. After millennia, I was finally here again. _Home_. It felt like home. “No… this is the Fade.” I explained to the rest of our group. “The Inquisitor opened a rift. We came through and survived!” I said, maybe too excitedly. “I never thought I would find myself here physically.” _Again_. “Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch! Cole, how does it feel to be home?” I asked the young spirit, wondering if he was as excited as I was.

  
“I can’t be here! Not like this, not like me!” he said nervously.

  
“It’s all right, Cole. We will make it right.” I tried to calm him.

  
“I- I made myself forget when I made myself real, but I know it was not like this!”

  
Liahris put her hand on his shoulder. “Cole, it will be okay.” Then she turned to me. “Thoughts, Solas? Any advice on what exactly is going on here would be useful.”

  
“I wonder what spirit commands this place. I have never seen anything like this.”

  
“The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?” said the Hero, looking around in awe. “The last time I was in the Raw Fade was more than a decade ago, for my Harrowing, but even then it was only through dreaming.”

  
“I… I honestly don’t know. I still can’t remember what exactly happened the last time I was here.” Replied Liahris.

  
“What about the rift that Erimond opened in the Main Hall?” asked Hawke. “Could we escape through it?”

  
“It beats waiting around for demons to find us, right?” answered Liahris. “There, let’s go.”

  
We began walking, slowly and carefully. I could see all of our companion were on edge, even Liahris, but I honestly could not begin to care. The feeling of being back home after so long had me giddy and over excited, even if we were in the domain of a powerful demon. Suddenly, we turned a corner and came face to face with the late Divine Justinia V. After the initial shock wore off, we agreed to follow the Divine, assuming she was not lying about wishing to help us. We traveled through the demons lair, recovering Liahris’ memories. We watched as Wardens held the Divine as Corypheus tried to unlock my orb, and discovered how Liahris truly obtained the mark.

  
Suddenly, a deep voice surrounded us, taunting, “Ah, we have a visitor. Some silly little girl come to steal the fear I kindly lifted off her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think pain will make you stronger? Who fed you such dribble? The only one who grows stronger from you fear is me. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means let me return what you have forgotten.”

  
“Do not heed its words, Liahris.” I said. “It will try anything in order to weaken your resolve.”

  
“Thank you, Solas.”

  
We kept walking towards the rift, recovering more of Liahris’ memories. Once again, the Fade shifted to display how they had gotten away, and how the Divine sacrificed herself for Liahris. These revelations incited a full fledged argument between Hawke and the Wardens, growing more heated with every passing second. Hawke blamed the Wardens for the Divine’s death, while the Wardens defended that those particular Wardens were controlled by Corypheus.

  
“Enough!” Liahris shouted. “This debate can wait until we are out of danger!”

  
“Inquisitor…” said the Champion, pointing to a massive swarm of spider that we coming our way.

  
“The nightmare has found you.” Said the Divine. “You must follow me.”

  
And follow her we did, fighting our way through waves and waves of fear demons, and the many forms they took. The Champion and the Hero fought with deadly precision and accuracy, the Hero casting spells directly or channeling them through her spellweaver, while the Champion became one with the shadows, coming out now and then to strike deadly blows upon the demons. Our Inquisitor did not fall behind, and here in the raw Fade, her spells became even more fatal. The nightmare witnessed all of this, and immediately tried to discourage us, taunting us with every couple of steps we took. It started with Stroud.

  
“Warden Stroud, how must it feel to devote your entire life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall? Or worse, to know you were responsible for their destruction? When the next Blight comes, will they curse your name?”

  
“With the Maker’s blessing, we will end this wretched beast.”

  
He continued to goad each and every one of us, looking inside and using our deepest fears against us, until he finally got to me. “Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enansalin. Mar solas ena mar din.” _Tell me, trickster, did your victory amount to anything? Your pride will be your death._

  
“Banal nadas.” _Nothing is certain_ , I replied, not letting his words affect me. Liahris looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. I merely shook my head, relieved she did not understand.

  
“Ah, little Bethany Hawke, all grown up and a most powerful mage as well. Tell me, did you finally accept your talent? The talent that caused your brother to die and your family having to move from one place to another so you would not be killed by the Templars? You are still the same apostate you always were, the only thing that changed are your robes.”

  
“I have embraced my gift, actually.” Bethany replied calmly. “The robes are not the only thing that have changed.” That earned her a one armed hug from her sister, and a huge smile and a pat on the head from the Hero.

  
“Did you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city, how could you expect to strike down a god? Fenris is going to die, just like your family, and everyone else you’ve ever cared about.”

  
“Just so you know, this is growing tiresome. I am so going to enjoy killing this thing.”

  
“The mighty Hero of Ferelden, or one of them, at least. Ariawyn Surana, or I believe you go by Mahariel now? We meet again, old friend. Tell me, how has life been since you regained your memories? Because of your foolishness you had to watch your parents die, twice. Your Templar left you after that, no? He came back, but you know that he could leave you again any second, the smart girl you are. He is Templar, after all, ever weary, ever distrustful of mages.”

  
We all looked at the Hero, unfamiliar with that aspect of her relationship with Cullen. Had he left her, because she was a mage? She simply smiled and shook her head. “I trust Cullen.” She said, “Just as he trusts me.”

  
We kept walking, getting closer and closer to the rift, until finally, we saw it, and the demon standing before it. The spirit of the Divine clashed with it, sending up a bright light that blinded us all. We engaged the beast in combat, first attacking its legs and soft under belly. I took a serious hit from one if its legs and fell to the ground, unable to breathe, before feeling the warmth of healing magic envelop me. I turned to see Liahris had cast the spell, and I nodded my thanks, before getting back to the battle.

  
“Bethany!” shouted the Hero, “Inquisitor, and all mages! Let’s hit it with storms!”

  
We all agreed immediately, first warning our warriors and rogues to step back. Bethany was the first to cast a massive inferno around the beast, complimented by Dorian, who used the same spell. Vivienne cast a blizzard, and since I had always had an affinity for ice spells, I followed her in casting one. Finally the Inquisitor and the Hero cast a massive lightning storm that lit the green darkness of the Fade with violet, yellow, and white hues. Sweat ran down my forehead and my back, my heart pounding with adrenaline, until finally, the demon lay dead. In a matter of seconds, all was silent once more.

  
We ran to the Rift, but before Liahris could reach it, the real demon blocked her path, nearly crushing her. Realizing that if the beast was distracted, we could escape, Hawke offered to stay, to sacrifice herself, so that we could escape. The offer was immediately followed by all the Wardens offering to stay, and Liahris was left to choose. I could see how torn up she was over it, her face and posture visibly distressed. All had good reasons to stay, and all had good reasons to leave. Hawke had unleashed Corypheus, foolishly thinking she had killed him, but she was the Champion of Kirkwall, she had a whole city who loved her, and a lover waiting for her. Ariawyn was a Warden, not just any Warden, but one of the Heroes of Ferelden, and while she had no part in the many crimes her order had committed, she still wanted to atone for their mistakes, but how could Liahris leave her behind? What would she tell Cullen? And Bethany… Bethany also wanted to atone, but she was the Champion’s sister, the Champion who had already lost so much. Hawke had lost her father to illness, her brother to an ogre and her mother to a madman, and now she would loose her sister to a demon?

  
In the end, it had to be Stroud. Stroud wanted to try to right what his order had gotten wrong, he had admitted he had no family and he had devoted his life to the Wardens. There was no one better suited to the task. Liahris simply said his name, and he charged the beast, with no fear, not once looking back. The rest of us ran through the rift, and once outside, Liahris closed it with a flick of her mark, banishing the demon and destroying Corypheus’ chance at his demon army.

* * *

Once back in the “real” world, Liahris waved her mark, and the rift was closed, the demons dying with it. I looked around and noticed Inquisition soldiers inside, alongside the Wardens. The Inquisition had taken the fortress, but more importantly, without the nightmare to control them, the Warden mages were free. Liahris told them of Stroud’s heroic sacrifice, and wanted to tell them the truth of her mark, but Hawke convinced not to. Finally, it was decided that the Wardens would ally with the Inquisition, helping in the efforts against Corypheus. Since Warden Commander had perished, along with Senior Warden Stroud, the Wardens nominated Ariawyn as the new, albeit temporary commander, pending approval from Weisshaupt. The Hero accepted her new post gracefully, excited to work alongside the Inquisition, and of course, her Commander. Her first order was to assign Bethany, who she trusted the most, to report all that has happened to Weisshaupt, and to ask for more support from the Warden Headquarters. Hawke jumped at the chance to travel once more with her sister, deciding to accompany her on the spot.

  
One we got back to Skyhold, I was still irritated with Liahris’ decision of taking the Wardens as allies. Sure, there were some good Wardens, such as Ariawyn, Bethany, Stroud or even Blackwall, but the order itself had become too dangerous, too open to corruption. When Liahris greeted me I could not help but rant and recriminate her decision.

  
“I cannot believe the Grey Wardens could even conceive of such a plan! To seek these old gods deliberately, in some bizarre attempt to preempt the Blight! And you! After witnessing all they have done, you really think it is a good idea to ally with them?!” I yelled.

  
Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, then came down in a frown. “Yes, I do, actually. How many lives were lost in the last Blight? They were desperate, they thought they were all dying! Yes, their methods were wrong, but I believe they can and want to redeem themselves.”

  
“Then you are a _fool_!” I accused. “You want to believe that, you want to believe they are all like Ariawyn or Bethany, but they are not. They would bring chaos upon the world, only to stop the darkspawn.”

  
“You know what, Solas? I don’t need you to approve of my decisions, but I will ask that you respect them, and if you disagree, by all means you tell me so, but not like this! You have no right to yell at me or criticize me. If you can’t tell me you disagree with my choices without calling me a fool or otherwise insulting me, then there is the door. Feel free to leave anytime.” And with that, she turned and left, leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth.

 


	3. Faded for Her

A few days after our argument, Liahris walked into my rotunda on the way to her room, without even sparing so much as a glance in my direction. After she had left that day and I had cooled off, I realized she was right. Even though I was still against her decision, I could have told her so more gently, without insulting her. I had been looking for a chance to apologize, but the timing never seemed right.

  
“Inquisitor!” she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me, raising her chin and one eyebrow. “I wanted to apologize for the other day.” The defiance in her eyes fell immediately, giving way to surprise, and her mouth fell open before she could help it and she snapped it shut with a clack. “You were right. I had no right to treat you the way I did, no right to insult you, and I feel terrible about it.”

  
“Oh…” she said simply, the shock still not having worn off.

  
I stepped closer, and dared to take her hand. She looked down at our entwined hands, and blushed. “Ir abelas, da’len.”

  
She looked back up at me warily. “You’re too smooth for your own good.” She answered, narrowing her eyes, and I could not help but laugh. “Very well, Solas. Apology accepted.”   
“Thank you, Inquisitor.”

  
“Just Liahris, remember?” she smiled, and without warning, pulled me into a hug. I was so surprised by it, I could feel my body stiffening, and willed myself to relax and return her embrace. As if sensing my discomfort, she let me go just as suddenly. “Well, now that we are friends again,” she teased, “I have been dying of boredom the last couple of days! Do you have some time to talk?”

  
I chuckled, before answering, “Of course, Liahris.” And her eyes immediately shone with happiness, until...

  
“Inquisitor!” Josephine came into the rotunda, her clipboard in one hand and quill in the other. “Inquisitor, your presence is required in the War Room. Leliana has received reports from her agents in Orlais, and Commander Cullen is ready to report on the state of the armory and recruits, as well as the current state of the Wardens.”

  
Liahris sighed and lowered her head in resignation, so I lifted her chin and said, “Go, Inquisitor. I will find you later and we shall talk.” She smiled and left with Josephine, who turned her head once to look me in the eye, a knowing smirk on her face.

  
That night as I dreamed, I searched for her in the Fade. It was not a difficult task, aided not only by the fact that the Fade naturally leads one to where he wishes to go, but also because the mark made her loud, as Cole said. When I found her, she was stuck in a nightmare, the Fade reenacting the fall of Haven. I saw her, then, scared, yet stubbornly determined not to show it, as she faced Corypheus and his archdemon. Haven was burning all around her, screaming filled the air, and blood colored the snow.

  
“Liahris,” I called, “Liahris, look at me. It will be all right.”

  
As she turned, and her eyes found mine, I waved my hand and restored Haven to how it was before the attack. “Soldiers” were training in the snow, the Chantry was whole and intact, its’ red banners blowing softly in the wind, and she was clean and beautiful, her hair unstained with blood and her leathers well maintained and whole.

  
“Solas.” She smiled and walked up to me. I found her smile sweet and endearing, and I took pleasure in the fact it was directed only at me. I made sure the transition from the nightmare was smooth enough she would not notice it.

  
“Liahris, I thought we could talk now.”

  
“Of course!” she agreed. “Why here, though?”

  
“Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you.”

  
“We talked about that already.” I had to laugh at her directness.

  
I led her into the chantry and to the dungeons she was kept when she was only Cassandra’s prisoner. “I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor.”

  
“You must be getting tired of having to constantly look over me as I sleep.” She laughed.

  
“Not at all, you are a fascinating sight to behold.” The words left my mouth before I could stop them, but thankfully, she did not comment, only looked to the floor to hide her blush. I realized how frequently she tended to blush in my presence, but had to admit, if only to myself, that I enjoyed having that effect on her. “You were a mystery,” I continued, “You still are. I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I did not produce results.”

  
Liahris laughed before answering, “Cassandra is like that with everyone.” And I could not help laughing with her.

  
I led her back outside, before continuing. “You were never going to wake up! How could you? A mortal sent physically through the Fade. I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra… or she in me. I was ready to flee.”

  
“I’m glad you chose to stay, Solas. We might never have met otherwise.”

  
“I am, as well. I told myself: ‘one last attempt to seal the rifts.’” I stepped away and thrust my hand forward, towards the Breach above Haven. “I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then…” I twisted the Fade to show that fateful day in the valley, where I took her marked hand and lifted it to the skies, teaching her how to seal the rift. As I turned back to face her, the memory was gone. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” I repeated. “You had sealed it with a gesture, and right then I felt the whole world change.”

  
The smile Liahris gave me then was so warm, I swear I could have survived the heaviest of winters just by thinking of it. “You felt the whole world change?”

  
I realized what I had said, how my mouth had betrayed my thoughts, and looked for some way to cover it up, to downplay its meaning. “A figure of speech.”

  
She seemed undeterred by the statement, walking slowly to stand closer to me. “I’m aware of the metaphor. I was more interested in _felt_.”

  
My heart began pounding in my chest, and I thought I felt my stomach perform a somersault. “You change… everything.” I finally admitted, to myself as much as her.

  
Liahris then stepped even closer, and with a feather light touch, took my chin with her hand. “Sweet talker.” I heard her whisper, before she looked at me from under long lashes, and pressed her lips to mine, just for a moment. Then she let me go, and began to turn as if to leave, but the wild wolf in me had awoken at her touch, and I took her waist and turned her to face me again. My lips found hers in an almost desperate kiss, one she responded to immediately, and my tongue coaxed her to open up to me. Her taste was glorious, and it made me desperate for more. I felt her hands come around my neck, and in turn, let my own roam up her waist, to her back, and into her beautiful white hair, which I freed from its bun. The small moan she made against my lips almost undid me, it was the most beautiful sound I’d heard in a millennia, and I had to fight for control with the beast inside me who wanted to take her here and now, just to see if she would make that wonderful sound once more. Then I felt her lips leave mine momentarily to travel down my jaw and into the small of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. _Fenedhis_ , this woman would be the death of me. I finally forced myself to regain my self control, remembering where we were.

  
“Wait!” I broke the kiss and stepped back. “We shouldn’t. It’s not right, not even here.”

  
Thankfully, she did not protest, asking instead, “What do you mean, ‘not even here?’”

  
I smiled and said, “Where did you think we were?”

  
I watched her eyes widen as it dawned on her that we were in the Fade, looking around, taking everything in. “This isn’t real…”

  
“That’s a matter of debate, probably best discussed after you _wake up._ ”

* * *

The next morning, I was reading a few papers on my desk, when Liahris came running into the atrium, white hair loose and trailing down her back. She looked flushed and giddy, smiling patiently at me while she waited for me to acknowledge her presence.

  
“Sleep well?” I said, a mischievous grin making its way onto my face.

  
“Very well, actually.” she said, playing along. “Even though I had the strangest dream last night.”

  
“Did you? I’m sorry to hear that.”

  
“Don’t be. It was a good kind of strange.” She came closer and sat on my desk, right on the papers I was reading, then reached up to lift my chin, so I was looking at her eye to eye. I couldn’t help admiring her beauty, the way her snowed hair contrasted starkly with the coffee in her eyes. “In all seriousness, though, I’ve never done anything like that… on a number of levels.”

  
A small laugh escaped my lips, before I could stop it. I needed to be serious for what I was about to do. I knew I could not keep encouraging her infatuation, or my own, as I had done so last night. There was only pain down this road I walked, and I did not want her to get hurt. _I do not want to hurt her._

  
“I apologize, Liahris. The kiss was… impulsive and ill considered. I should not have encouraged it.”

  
Hurt was the first emotion that flashed across her eyes. Then confusion followed, apparent as she raised her eyebrows. And finally, she settled on using humor as a shield.

  
“Well… you say that now,” a wicked grin adorning her face, as her eyes took on a seductive and predatory gaze, “but you’re the one who started with tongue.”

  
“I-I did no such thing!”

  
“Oh? I’m sorry, I’m not quite as well versed in this field of study.” she teased, “Tell me, does it not count if it’s only Fade tongue?”

  
“It has been a long time!” I tried to defend myself, “And things have always been easier for me in the Fade.” I sighed. _Honesty_ , I thought _. I just needed to be honest with her_. She was a reasonable woman, and once she saw how much trouble this would be, she would desist. “Liahris, I am not sure this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble.”

  
“Solas…” the look she gave me was the tender look one gives to a scared infant. She probably thought I was afraid to get hurt, when in reality it was the other way around. Her hand came up to cup my cheek, before she whispered, “I’m willing to risk it, if you are.”

  
“I…” I did not know what I wanted. A part of me wanted to jump into the abyss with her, to loose myself within her, and let her envelop my whole being. But there was the other part of me, the part of me who had a duty, a debt to my people. I was not only Solas, I was the Dread Wolf Fen’Harel as well, and while Solas wanted only to be with her, Fen’Harel knew nothing, not even her, could discourage him from his chosen path.

  
“I see.” Her voice, laced with badly concealed hurt, interrupted my thoughts. She dropped her hand from my cheek and turned to leave. Without thinking, I reached out to grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

  
“Wait, Liahris, I… I might be, yes. If I could only have some time to think. There are… considerations.”

  
She gave me a small half smile. “Take all the time you need.” She gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and left.

* * *

As the weeks went by, I continued to watch her grow into her role of Inquisitor, and the more I saw, the more she mesmerized me. In all of my life, I had never seen someone so inherently good. While she was fierce on the field, manipulating the elements to her will, off of it she was kind, always willing to help someone in need. She always had a kind word for everyone, greeted all with a smile on her face. She worked tirelessly for the Inquisition, gaining allies, dispatching troops to assist in relief efforts, accompanying Cole to the Infirmary to lend a hand with her healing magic, and countless other things I could not begin to remember.

  
I watched as she enchanted the advisors and the rest of her inner circle, always ready to help, whether it was by helping Cole come to terms with his past, or getting Varric to write the next chapter of Swords and Shields for Cassandra. She refused to sacrifice the Chargers, even though it meant effectively ending a possible alliance with the Qunari, and helped the Iron Bull accept his new status as Tal Vashoth. She helped Cullen through his lyrium addiction, stopped assassins coming after Josephine, and helped Leliana heal the deep wounds in her soul left by the death of Divine Justinia.

  
Each day I saw all this, and each day my resolve to stay away from her crumbled a bit more. I felt drawn to her, felt that by her side I could be better than I was, that I would be better. She brought out the best in all of us, and she did so unknowingly.

  
What made it even worse was that she never pressed, never pressured. I told her I needed time, and time she gave me, free of expectations or resentments. While she still came to visit me everyday, to ask for more memories and stories, or my counsel in matters of the Inquisition, she never mentioned our moment in the Fade, never pushed for intimacy I wasn’t willing or ready to give; she was leaving the choice entirely up to me.

  
When it was finally I who needed help, she did not even hesitate to she say yes. When I told her my friend was a spirit of Wisdom, she only replied that, spirit or not, Wisdom was still my friend and she would be happy to help, no questions asked.

  
When we finally reached Wisdom, and saw what was done to her, she attacked the pillars instead of the demon, thereby releasing Wisdom, granting her rest. She also did not stop me from bringing justice against the mages who had killed her, and when I told her I needed a moment, she only nodded and let me be.

  
When I finally returned to Skyhold, Liahris met me in the front gardens, a sad smile on her face, and before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, comforting me the only way she knew how. “The next time you need to mourn, you need not do it alone.” She whispered, her hand running soothingly up and down my back. I did not know what to say, and just let myself be comforted.

  
That night, it was her who found me in the Fade, and asked me to tell her more of Wisdom, to show her my memories of the spirit who had once been my friend. I took her to the place in the Fade where Wisdom used to dwell, and she smiled when I told her I felt the stirrings of new energy there. She seemed genuinely happy when I told her something new may grow there some day.

  
“Good,” she said. “Mourn her death, but also remember to celebrate her life, and when you remember her, do it with joy. “

* * *

There was wisdom in her soul I had not seen since Mythal. There was kindness as well, and determination, intelligence, compassion, and selflessness, all underlined by a quiet strength. I found I could no longer deny my feelings for her, did not want to deny them, but to pursue them instead, take her in my arms and never let her go. But I was still unsure of her. Such a perfect being should not exist in this reality.

  
It was then it dawned on me this could be a side product of the mark, that maybe when she had gone into the Fade, her body had been possessed by spirit. It would explain her survival, as well. And there was precedent of this, the most recent and well known to be the case of Senior Enchanter Wynne of Kinloch Hold, veteran of the Fifth Blight and companion to the Wardens. The tales said she had died in the circle uprising, and had been possessed by a spirit of hope, prolonging her life. Hope… or perhaps Faith, as well… they were powerful spirits, who also shared many of the characteristics in Liahris’ personality.

  
“Evening, Solas.” Said the cause of my musings as she walked through the atrium, probably on her way to her room.

  
“Inquisitor, wait!” I shouted, jogging to catch up with her. “I was… Do you have a moment?”

  
“Of course. Do you need anything, Solas? Are you okay?”

  
“Yes, I only needed to ask you something… I…” I faltered, struggling for the right words.

  
“Solas.” She placed her hand on my arm and gave me a sympathetic look. A couple of Inquisition soldiers walked through the rotunda, and nodded politely at her, before continuing on to Cullen’s office. “Clearly this is important. Let’s talk in my room. It’s less crowded there.” She took my hand and guided me to her room, all the while I searched for the right words. Once inside, I walked to her balcony, and she followed.

  
“What were you like, before the Anchor?” I stopped as her eyes fell to her hand, before continuing. “Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your… spirit?”

  
“I don’t believe so. No, not at all.”

  
“Ah.” So it was her. It was all of her I had fallen in love with. Not a spirit, not a side effect of the mark. Only her.

  
“Why do you ask?”

  
“You show a wisdom I have not seen since…” _Since my time_. A righteousness of spirit that should not be possible in this world, in this age. “Since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade.” I lied, and it hurt me to do so. “You are… you are not what I expected.”

  
“I’m just like everyone else, Solas.”

  
Did she really believe that? How could she really believe that? Did she really not see how unique she was, how good she was? How out of place she was in this cruel selfish world, where everyone cared only for themselves?

  
“No, you are not. Most people are predictable, whereas you have shown subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, and a kind, strong heart, have I misjudged them?”

  
Liahris was looking at me with wide eyes now, a soft and tender expression. She sighed, before saying, “I… Well, I don’t hold the Dalish up as perfect, I know we’re not, but… I believe we have something worth honoring. A memory of the ancient ways.”

  
“Perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world. But not you.”

  
“So what does this mean, Solas?”

  
_It means I have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with you, Liahris Lavellan_. “It means… it means I have not forgotten the kiss.”

  
She smiled and began walking closer to me, her eyes shining brightly. She stopped right in front of me, her mouth inches away from mine, with her hands clasped behind her back. “Good.” She said, but made no other moves. She was still waiting for me to take the first step, for me to be ready.

  
I shook my head, my logical mind urging me lo leave, to run, because even though I loved her, there was no future to be had with her. She belonged in this world, whereas I did not, and I did not want to hurt her. I turned to leave, but she took my arm.

“Don’t go.” For the rest of my life I will remember how those two words shattered my resolve into dust.

  
“It would be kinder in the long run, but to loose you would…” _Kill me_. I swallowed those last words with a kiss, cupping her face in my hands to hold her close, while she wrapped her arms around my waist, and trailed her hands up and down my back. I moved my hands to run them through her hair, removing the clip that held it in place and releasing it from its tidy bun, just as I dreamed of doing so all those weeks ago. Her hands found their way to the back of my neck and onto my scalp, while mine explored her body, wandering down her back and coming to rest on that glorious behind of hers. She gasped, and I broke the kiss to trail smaller kisses down her neck.

  
“Solas.” She whispered my name to the winds, and I brought my lips to hers again, answering her call. Her tongue met mine, and together they continued to dance once again. Finally it was I who broke the kiss, and pressed my forehead against hers. She was so beautiful, her long hair coming to frame her face, her cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen, yet smiling. She opened her eyes dreamily, and sighed. “Solas.”

  
“Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

  
Her breath hitched, but her smile grew surprisingly tender. “Oh, Solas, ne’emma sa’lath, vhenan’ara.” _You are my one love, my heart’s desire._

* * *

Life with Liahris was bliss. There was no other word for it, and I will treasure the memories of those few months forever. There were whole afternoons dedicated to reading beside each other on the sofa in her bedroom, until one of us grew bored and the books were discarded in favor of kisses and gentle caresses on soft skin, light whispers and gentle words.

  
Other days, we traveled, sometimes on missions, other times just the two of us. These are my favorite memories. I took her to several ruins I had traveled to before, and we would camp, eat, and dream together. We would explore the Fade and I would show her other realities, memories of what these ruins had been in their time. She would marvel at them, and laugh and kiss me and thank me for sharing this with her.

  
I even went so far so as to introduce her to some of my friends, and saw her laugh with playful wisps just as she laughed with Varric, spar with Valor just like she sparred with Cassandra or Bull, or more recently Ariawyn, whom she had asked to train her in the ways of the Arcane Warriors, or what Vivienne referred to as “Knight Enchanters”. She discussed healing magic with Compassion and Empathy, and sought guidance from Faith and Hope. I introduced her to the match maker as well, and when they had finished their conversation, the matchmaker came up to me and said, “I could not have matched you with a more perfect person. She loves you deeply, and will love you even more if you let her. Do not be afraid, Wolf.”

  
It did not take long for our other companions to notice our closeness, and for the teasing to begin, but Liahris was ever graceful when they teased, laughing with them, until soon, the novelty of our relationship wore off. It began again, however, when one day Cole decided to share my feelings in front of everybody, while out on a mission.

  
“Joy, finally joy. _She is so beautiful, so good, and I do not deserve her._ Your heart soars when you see her, and you let yourself forget all the pain from before. _Ne’emma sa’lath, vhenan’ara_ , and you are afraid of how _real_ she is. She unravels you with her touch, her lips like fire on your skin, all consuming and-“

  
“That’s quite enough, Cole!” I say, equal parts embarrassed and afraid he might say something more. I turn to see Liahris blushing and looking straight ahead, biting her lower lip, and Cassandra smiling dreamily, actively suppressing a sigh.

  
“Well, shit, Chuckles.” Varric says, laughing and standing on the tips of his toes to reach up and clap my shoulder. “Don’t be mad at the Kid, he doesn’t know any better. Besides,” a wicked grin adorns his face, “this is excellent material for my new book.” Liahris and I shared a look, then, and could not help bursting into laughter.

  
She integrated me more into the group, and soon I found myself playing Wicked Grace with them, seated next to her, watching her loose every single spare coin she had to Varric or Josephine. It was on a couple of these nights where I found myself receiving veiled threats regarding Liahris, and some not so veiled. Leliana commented how she had come to care very much for the Inquisitor, and would always protect her, or if worse came to worse, she would use the Inquisition’s considerable resources to find anyone who thought it a good idea to hurt her, physically or emotionally.

  
The Iron Bull, however, was much more direct. “If you hurt her, I will squash that fucking egg head of yours and eat that shit for breakfast!” He looked at me then, and began laughing, so I began laughing as well, until in a matter of seconds, he became completely serious again, and said, “No, but seriously. I see one tear, and I will kill you.”

  
I, of course, did not take any of these threats seriously. I knew once I regained control of the eluvians there was no way any of them would be able to find me, but it warmed my heart to see that she was surrounded by good people, who cared for her, who… who would pick her up when I left her. But not now, not soon. I will see her defeat Corypheus first.


	4. Halamshiral

As Liahris came down the stairs, with Josephine, Leliana, Dorian, and Vivienne behind her, I could not help but gasp, literally gasp. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborately braided updo, with waved tendrils framing her face, and small, tear shaped pearls hanging from her pointed ears. Half her face was hidden beneath an ivory mask that had been enameled with pearl powder, giving her a mysterious and seductive air. Her makeup was expertly done, highlighting her cheekbones and the shape of her eyes. Her dress was a rich, dark green silk, the same green of the vallaslin hidden beneath that mask, and it all brought out the small flecks of amber in her brown eyes, while contrasting beautifully with her snowed hair and creamy skin. It was a strapless dress, made so to show off her long, elegant neck, and the fine curves of her shoulders. The bodice was tight fitting around her small waist, giving way to a full skirt, a skirt I knew could be removed with a flick of her wrist if need be, to reveal black leather leggings, which were more suitable for fighting. She looked utterly and devastatingly gorgeous.

  
Liahris blushed as she saw me, and I walked up to her and bowed, then took her marked hand and kissed it. I thought I saw Leliana and Dorian grin, and Josephine exchange an excited smile with Vivienne, who humored her with a more impassive smile. Then I offered my arm and led her to the carriage that would take us to the Winter Palace.

  
When we arrived at the Palace, I watched as the Grand Duke introduced himself and offered to escort her, an invitation she graciously accepted. While the Duke and Liahris mingled with several nobles outside the Palace, I took the opportunity to slip away, searching for the infamous Ambassador Briala Mihris had told me so much about _. It was time to reclaim what was mine_.

  
None of the nobles noticed me as I made my way inside the palace, for why would they notice an elf anyway? Even one dressed in finery as I was at the moment, they probably thought I was the servant of another, and that was my cover anyway.  I walked through the shadows of the castle, making my way to a small, private dining room that overlooked the gardens. There, resting against its northern wall, was an Eluvian. I walked through it and felt the ripple of magic, the ancient humming beckoning me home. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

  
Only a few moments had passed when the eluvian was activated, ripples pulsing through the glass as if it were water, and I hid in the shadows, just before a small elven woman emerged from it. She had brown hair tied up in a bun and cunning brown eyes hidden beneath a silver mask. _Briala_.

  
I waited for her to deactivate the eluvian, the wind carrying her whispers of the passphrase. “Fen’Harel enansal.” The Dread Wolf’s Blessing. My eyebrows lifted in surprise as the small woman walked out of the room. I could not help but smirk indulgently at her back as I stepped from the shadows, wondering what tales Felassan might have told her that might have earned me her admiration, but looking back, I could not fault her. The Dread Wolf’s cunning was legendary, and it would make sense for a spy to invoke him.

  
I stood right in front of the eluvian, saying the passphrase in a smooth, crystal clear voice, and it activated immediately. I stepped across it, into the labyrinth and made my way to the crossroads. Once there, I summoned my magic and willed the eluvians come to life, to activate by my magic and will alone, and so they did. They flared to life, a blueish haze emanating from each and every one of them, before they quieted. The eluvians were mine. I had effectively overridden the magic that bound them to Briala.

  
I walked back at a brisk pace, reaching the dining room just as the first bell was rung, summoning all to the Main Hall. I made my way to the gardens, where Josephine was lining us all up behind the Duke and Liahris like a mother hen, and just as the second bell sounded, we made our way inside, fashionably late.  
The Duke was introduced by the court seneschal, and then it was Liahris’ turn. She fidgeted nervously, and Vivienne placed a steadying hand on her shoulders, and whispered, “Remember to smile, darling. This is all for show.”

  
“Accompanying him, Lady Inquisitor Liahris Lavellan.” And she walked gracefully down the steps and into the Grand Hall, and curtsied just as Leliana had taught her. The Empress bowed her head in acknowledgement, before the seneschal continued. “Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages of Ferelden, Crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground. Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself.”

  
In front of me, Varric snorted and whispered, “This guy writes better fiction than I do.”

  
Sera, on the other hand, seemed annoyed by the whole thing. “Ugh, he’s so full of it! That’s not how it went!”

  
“Accompanying the Inquisitor: Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial Court, Mistress of the Duke of Ghislain.” And out walked Vivienne, completely in her element, poised and confident. She walked slowly behind Liahris.

  
“The Iron Bull, leader of the famed mercenary company Bull’s Chargers… as the name might imply.”

  
“Warden Blackwall of Van Chevin, Constable of the Grey, Bearer of the Silverite Wing of Valor.”

  
“Renowned author Varric Tethras, head of noble house Tethras, Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchants’ Guild.”

  
“Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel.”   
The rest of the introductions followed quickly, or maybe it felt like it because I was not really paying attention. Well, until Sera’s introduction, at least. That grabbed everyone’s attention. And Cassandra’s as well.

  
“Her Ladyship Mai Bhalsytch of Korse.” I smiled indulgently, as the young elf snickered and walked down the stairs.

  
“Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena– “

  
“Get on with it!”

  
“Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais. Right Hand of the Divine.”

  
“The Lady Inquisitor’s elven serving man, Solas.” At last, I was announced, and as I walked down the steps, I saw Liahris’ frame tense ever so slightly. She had been vehemently against that introduction, arguing with Vivienne and Josephine about it for weeks on end, until I finally convinced her it bothered me not, and it was the only logical thing to do, because I was the only one with no title and if she wished to gain court approval, she could not have them announce me as “the Inquisitor’s elven apostate lover.”

  
“Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight Commander of Kirkwall.”

  
“Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition, and Left Hand of the Divine.”

  
“And Lady Josephine Cherette Montiliyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition.”

  
Each of us bowed before the Empress, and then the festivities began. I watched as Liahris was introduced to that Duke and this Marquis, and this Lord and that Lady, and absolutely charmed them all. She was not as skilled in the Game as Vivienne, Leliana, or even Josephine, but she was a fast learner and a good student, and was already employing many of the tricks they had all taught her. How to flatter in order to gain trust, when to joke in order to relax the nobles, when to appear dimwitted in order to be underestimated, and when to show her true cunning in order to shock and intimidate, all of these things she executed to perfection. She also timed her escapes perfectly, disappearing when unnoticed, but always managed to be back right before someone asked for her.

  
As the evening progressed, Liahris had spoken to her Imperial Majesty’s ladies in waiting, met Ambassador Briala, and had met Gaspard’s mercenary captain and found the corpse of a man who belonged to the Council of Heralds. She found an elven locket and confronted both Celene and Briala about it.

  
When Florianne revealed herself to be an agent of Corypheus, and her archers failed to kill us, Liahris walked back to the ballroom, ready to expose the Duchess. Cullen came up to her immediately, asking her for orders, but Liahris calmly asked him to wait, as she would have a word with the Grand Duchess.

  
She walked proudly up to where the Grand Duchess, Gaspard and Briala were standing. “We owe the court one more show, Your Grace.” She began, smiling just a tad arrogant.

  
Florianne turned to face her. “Inquisitor.”

  
“The eyes of every noble in the Empire are upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile.” She began walking up the steps towards the Duchess, slowly, completely in control of the situation. “This is your party, You wouldn’t want them to think you had lost control.”

  
Florianne took a few steps back, as she said, “Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?”

  
“I seem to recall you saying, ‘All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.’” Liahris said, raising her voice so all the court would hear. Florianne looked around nervously, as Liahris circled her like a bird of prey, and began exposing her plans. “When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance. It’s so easy to loose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a Council Emissary.”

  
The court’s reaction was immediate, and as the whispers and mumblings began, they quieted soon enough, as Liahris continued. “It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds… All your enemies under one roof.”

  
“This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?”

  
“I did not wish to, but it seems I have no choice.” Said the Grand Duke.

  
“Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never…” But at that moment, both Gaspard and Briala turned away from her. “Gaspard?” Florianne called out, as she was surrounded by chevaliers.

  
“You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace.” Liahris said, using the title to mock Florianne. “You’re just the last to find out. Take her away.”

  
And so they did, the chevaliers dragged the Duchess away from the ballroom, sobbing, and utterly disgraced.

  
“Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private, elsewhere.” Liahris asked, and walked out, with the Empress of Orlais, the Grand Duke, and the Ambassador following her. I could not help the pride that swelled in my chest, seeing her so in control of the situation.

  
As she met with them, she exposed Gaspard’s planned coup, with the mercenary captain and his commander both willing to testify. As the Grand Duke was sentenced to death, Liahris convinced Celene that she could not have done it without Braila’s help, and effectively reconciled the two secret lovers. As they addressed the court, presenting a united front, the Empress granted Briala the title of Marquise of the Dales and the crowd cheered when Liahris spoke of all that could be accomplished through cooperation, and vowed she would make this a better world for humans and elves.

  
Afterwards, I found Liahris alone on the balcony, the Empress’ occult advisor having just left. I recognized her immediately as Flemeth’s daughter, Morrigan, from the memories I saw when I slept in Flemeth’s hut in the Korcari Wilds. She walked right past me, head held high and not even sparing a glance in my direction.

  
Liahris was resting her arms on the rail, looking out onto the gardens. She had taken off her mask, and the skirt of her dress during the fight with the Duchess’ agents. I placed my arms around her, hugging her from behind, and she startled until she realized it was me. “Emma’lath.” she whispered and leaned back to give me a light kiss on the lips, before turning her head to stare at the gardens once more.

  
“I’m not surprised to find you out here.” I whispered into her ear. “Thoughts?”

  
She sighed and said, “I’m just tired. It has been a very long night.”

  
I tightened my grip around her waist, and she relaxed against me. “It’s nearly over now, vhenan. Cullen is giving his men marching orders as we speak.” I heard the band begin a new song, a slow romantic melody floating on the night air, and knew I would not get this chance again. I let her go, and she turned to look at me. “Come, before the band stops playing, dance with me.” I bowed, with one hand outstretched to her.

  
Liahris blushed immediately, and smiled ever so slowly, before placing her hand in mine. “I’d love to.” I took her in my arms and led her through the slow, sensual dance.

  
“Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?” I asked, as our bodies swayed with the music. The whole atmosphere was intoxicating, and I willed my mind to memorize the way she moved, how she looked under the star light, knowing I would cherish this memory for the rest of my life.

  
“No, I don’t believe you did.” She said coyly.

  
“Well, I shall have to remedy that, won’t I?” I twirled her twice, and then dipped her low, before bringing her back up into my arms. She let out a surprised squeal before laughing gleefully. “You looked gorgeous, vhenan, an intoxicating combination of mysterious, dangerous and seductive, and my heart stopped when I saw you.”

  
She blushed furiously, and bit her lip. “Oh… well… maybe I thought you looked quite handsome too.”  
As the band concluded its song, our dance culminated with a kiss, and as if on cue, Josephine came to collect us. We said our goodbyes to the Empress, and made our way back home.


	5. Of Lais and Wells

A few weeks after the ball, Liahris informed me Cullen had found Samson’s lair. We moved to attack the next day, with the Commander accompanying us once again. Once we arrived, however, it became clear someone had tipped off Samson we were coming. Corypheus’ general was no where in sight, and everything was burning and destroyed. We still managed to get inside, after fighting wave after wave of Red Templars, and found Maddox sitting on the ground, waiting to die. He had poisoned himself in order to let Samson escape. Liahris told him she would not have hurt him, only questioned him, but the Tranquil was too loyal to Samson, and preferred to die rather than betray him. Liahris was visibly shook and convinced Cullen that Maddox needed to be laid to rest properly.

  
That night, once we were back in Skyhold, she broke down, crying inconsolably over the dead mage. I held her tight, reassuring her it was not her fault, comforting her any way I could. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to find myself still in her bed, cradling her. I did not remember falling asleep with her, but apparently I did. She woke up moments later, opening her eyes slowly, then closing them and snuggled closer to me.

  
“No!” she whispered, still half asleep. “This is such a good dream, I do not want to wake, not yet.”

  
“This is not a dream, vhenan.” I said, caressing her hair with one hand.

  
“Yes, it is. It is my dream.” She sighed. “Lazy mornings with you, waking up to find you holding me, not having to worry about Corypheus, Samson, Maddox…” she opened one eye and looked directly at me. “That is my dream, my idea of a perfect world.”

  
I chuckled, trying to picture myself in her perfect world. It would have been perfect indeed, in another world where she was not Inquisitor, where I was not Fen’Harel. But that was not our reality, and she needed to face it. I will comfort her, but not coddle her. “But it is not the world we live in, vhenan.” As soon as I said that, she sat up on the bed and disentangled herself from me. I took her arm, guiding her gently back into my embrace. “You must learn to cherish these moments of happiness, for they are fleeting, but you must come to terms with the path life has chosen for you.”

  
“I just…” she took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m just tired of seeing people die every day.”

  
“People do die every day. Does it really matter if it is in battle or of old age? If they were murdered or committed suicide?” I placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at me. “What matters is how people lived, and if they were content upon dying. Maddox, for instance, cared deeply for Samson, for whatever reason. To him, sacrificing himself was the right thing to do, and he was content with that decision. Remember what happened, do not dwell on it. You can’t save people from themselves.”

  
She gave me a weak smile, and then moved to give me a light peck on the lips. “You’re right. I honestly don’t know why the whole Maddox thing affected me so much, but thank you for being here for me.”

  
“It affected you because you put too much pressure on yourself, and you had to break at some point. As you said, you see people die everyday. You lead good men and women into possible death everyday, and everyday you question yourself, wondering if you are worthy of their sacrifices. Perhaps seeing someone sacrifice themselves for another you deem unworthy is what affected you so, because it hit close to home.”

  
She considered my idea. “Maybe.”

  
“And, vhenan?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I will always be here for you, looking over you, in some way or another.”

* * *

As we camped in the Arbor Wilds, I overheard Morrigan telling Liahris she believes the ruins Corypheus seeks is actually the Temple of Mythal. I knew she was, in fact, correct, but I also knew that what Corypheus sought was much more than the eluvian, but the power within the Well of Sorrows as well. When Liahris came to collect me, I urged her that we must make haste and reach the Temple before Corypheus, we could not allow that power to fall into his hands.

  
After we passed the first blockade, we reached a camp of Red Templars. While we fought them, we received unexpected help in the form of Elves, which I recognized as Mythal’s sentinels. The rest of our group, however, had no idea where they had come from.

  
As we reached the second blockade, we passed an ancient statue of an elf aiming an arrow. Its body was half submerged in the river, and I felt saddened to see what had become of the once proud landmark. After helping Cullen and his soldiers fight a small contingent of Red Templars, we crossed a river and came upon a set of stairs, twin hallas on either side. Beyond it stood Mythal’s once proud temple, covered from ground to roof in lush green foliage, the forest reclaiming what was once his.

  
“There.” Said Liahris, staring wide eyed at the massive structure. “That must be the Temple of Mythal.”

  
“I hear fighting ahead.” Morrigan warned, “We must tread carefully, Inquisitor.”

  
We walked silently, stealthily past the archways and looked down from the balcony as Corypheus and Samson stood with their Red Templars, seeking entry into the Temple, as Mythal’s sentinels were blocking their path.

  
“Na melana sur, banallen.” Your time comes, darkspawn, said a sentinel.

  
“They still think to fight us, Master.”

  
Corypheus threw the body of another dead sentinel before the first elf’s feet and strode past his general. “These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows.” It seems I was correct in my theory that Corypheus wanted the well, and I turned to see Liahris look questioningly at Morrigan, but she looked just as ignorant and shook her head. We watched as the ancient elf summoned old magic from the guarding stones, and as Corypheus came closer, the stones released beams of magic so powerful they disintegrated the magister and caused an explosion that blinded us all. The elves ran inside, followed by Samson and several Red Templars. We jumped from the balcony, stepping over the bodies and corpses slowly, ever weary. Suddenly, a Grey Warden we had assumed was dead began writhing behind us, his body twisting unnaturally. He then began spuming blood out of his mouth and then his body began morphing ever so slowly. As soon as we saw the bright red eyes and the claw like hands emerging from the Warden’s body, Liahris ordered us to cross the bridge, and we managed to get inside the temple and shut the doors before Corypheus’ dragon could incinerate us with his fiery breath.

  
Once inside, Cassandra confronted Morrigan about the eluvian and the Well of Sorrows and the witch admitted, though grudgingly, that she was wrong about what it was Corypheus truly wanted. We journeyed deeper into the Temple, and came across a giant wolf statue, my statue.

  
“Why would this be here?” Morrigan asked to no one in particular.

  
Liahris turned to look at her, before turning back to continue contemplating the Dread Wolf. “Something wrong?”

  
“It depicts the Dread Wolf, Fen’Harel.”

  
“Yes.” Said Liahris.

  
“In elven tales, he tricks your gods in sealing themselves in the Beyond for all time.” I grinned as Liahris turned and gave me an exasperated look, her eyes communicating what she was thinking. _Does this shem really think she can teach us about our own lore?_ , they said. Morrigan failed to notice, however, and continued her “lesson”, “Setting Fen’Harel in Mythal’s greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the Chantry.”

  
“My clan set statues of the Dread Wolf around our camp. They are meant to frighten harmful spirits.”

  
“Perhaps. I thought ancient elves above quaint superstitions.” Liahris narrowed her eyes at the veiled insult, but said nothing.

  
I, however, was getting tired of the witch’s ignorance. The reason for my statue being here was long forgotten. The elves forgot that I was Mythal’s greatest and most loyal friend, and she was mine. “For all your ‘knowledge’, Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history. The wise never confuse one for the other.”

  
“Pray tell, what meaning does our elven ‘expert’ sense lurking behind this?”

  
“None we can discern by staring at it.” I said, walking past them, and the statue.

  
“He’s right. Let’s keep going.” I heard Liahris say.

  
We turned back to a sealed door, and Morrigan suggested paying our respects to the Goddess to gain entry. As Liahris stepped on the tiles of the Petitioners Path, they lit up with her every step.

  
“It appears the Temple’s magicks are still strong.” Observed the witch.

  
Liahris stared at the plaque above the path, her eyes narrowing in concentration. “Ancient elvish. I can’t make out much.”

  
“Atish’all vir’abelasan.” I said. “It means: enter the path to the Well of Sorrows.” Liahris turned and smiled at me, while Morrigan was still trying to translate the rest.

  
“There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure… shiven, shivenen. Tis’ all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen.”

  
“It’s a start. At least we know the Well of Sorrows was important.” Liahris gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

  
“Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry.”

  
“This is where they paid fealty to the gods.” I added, “I have seen it in the Fade. Only the reverent were permitted to touch this ground, and in the most solemn contemplation.”

  
“I’ll do it.” Said Liahris. “All of you, step back.” We obeyed her instruction, and I marveled as she took a deep steadying breath. “Mythal’enaste. Fen’Harel lasa ghilan,” I heard her whisper, before she stepped on the Path, and began her walk in complete silence. _Mythal’s favor, Fen’Harel grant me guidance._

  
It did not surprise me that she asked for Mythal’s favor, but it shocked me that she would ask for Fen’harel’s guidance. To the Dalish, I was a traitor, a trickster, the Great Deceiver, yet here she was, paying her respects and asking for my guidance. Little did she know she had it all along.

  
Once Liahris was finished, all the tiles and the door were glinting with light blue magic. She stepped off the path and we followed her up the stairs and opened the gleaming door. We entered the Hall of Shrines, and found ourselves surrounded by Red Templars.

  
“Hold them off!” Commanded Samson, before jumping into the abyss.

  
Between all of us, we managed to make quick work of the Templars, and began following Samson, before Morrigan stopped us.

  
“Hold, a moment. While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination! We should walk the Petitioner’s Path as before.”

  
Cassandra, Cole and the Iron Bull were vehemently against it, because it would mean more losses for our soldiers. I, however, agreed with Morrigan. “This is ancient ground,” I told them, “deserving of our respect.”  
Morrigan then led Liahris off to the side, and what she said I could not hear, but she managed to convince Liahris to keep walking the Petitioner’s Path. Liahris performed the rituals with the same devout silence as before, and once she was done, we walked through the magically lit door, and found ourselves surrounded by Sentinels.

  
“Venavis.” _Leave_ , ordered a sentinel. “You… are unlike the other intruders. You,” he said , pointing directly at Liahris, “have the features of those who call themselves ‘elvhen’. You bear the mark of magic,” and Liahris’ mark flared, as if on cue, “which is… familiar.” Said the Sentinel, and looked me in the eye, only for a second. He recognized me. He knew who I was. “How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?” he asked, turning once again to Liahris.

  
“They are my enemies.” She answered truthfully. “As well as yours. They came to try to defile this temple in their search for power. We have come to stop them.”

  
The Sentinel narrowed his eyes, and regarded her wearily for a moment. “I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. With each invasion, our numbers diminish. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the Vir’abelasan.”

  
“He speaks of the well!” Morrigan whispered.

  
“It is not for you! It is not for any of you.”

  
“So… you’re elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?”

  
“The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary were closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The Vir’abelasan must be preserved.”

  
“Solas…” Liahris whispered to me. “Perhaps he’ll listen to you.”

  
“What shall I say, vhenan? Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it.” _And it is all my fault, but I will restore it._

  
She turned back to Abelas, and pleaded with him, “Our people have lost everything! They need you! They could learn from you!”

  
“’Our’ people? The ones we see in the forest, shadows wearing vallaslin? You are not my people!” said the Sentinel, and I saw hurt flash on Liahris eyes, followed by disappointment. “And you have invaded our sanctum as readily as the shemlen.”

  
“We knew this place was sacred. We’ve respected it as best as we could.”

  
“I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in defeating them. When this is done, you will be permitted to depart, and never return.”

  
“I accept you offer.” Said Liahris without hesitating, and I let out a breath I did not know I’d been holding. It would have killed me if we had to fight them. They were my people, as well.

  
“You shall be guided to those you seek.” Liahris nodded, and Abelas continued, “As for the Vir’abelasan, it shall not be despoiled, even if I have to destroy it myself.” And with that, he walked away from us.

  
“No!” screamed the witch, and before Liahris could stop her, she shapeshifted into a crow and followed Abelas. _Damn that insufferable woman!_

  
The Sentinels disappeared, vanishing into the shadows, leaving a ghilan, so we followed her through the Temple. Our companions reactions to our ancient temple were diverse, ranging from Cassandra calling it “nonsense” to Blackwall admiring all the gold. Liahris looked in awe at the many mosaics, mouth open, and ever so slowly, she started to get left behind. The guide yelled for her to keep up, and when I told her so, she answered with a sheepish smile, “Just a quick look around.” I could not help finding her adorable.

  
We finally reached the Well, only to find it overrun by Samson and his men. After growing tired of listening to his insane ramblings, Liahris was quick to destroy his armor with Dagna’s rune. The Templars charged and after a vicious fight, they lay dead, all except for Samson. Liahris decided against killing him outright, opting instead for taking him back to Skyhold for judgement.

  
Suddenly, Abelas appeared from thin air, and raced up the stone stairs, until he was intercepted by Morrigan.

  
“You heard his parting words, Inquisitor! The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows!”

  
“So the sanctum is despoiled at last.”

  
“You would have destroyed the well yourself, given the chance!”

  
“To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!”

  
“Fool! You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows!”

  
“Corypheus needed Samson to use the Well. Without him, there’s no ‘vessel’ to claim it!” Liahris said, attempting to discourage the witch from drinking from the well.

  
“The moment we leave, he will send forces to secure this place! The well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?” I hated to admit she did have a valid point.

  
Abelas shook his head indignantly. “Do you even know what you ask? As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on through this. All that we were. All that we knew… it would be lost forever.”

  
“I’m sorry. This can’t be easy, holding on to what’s left.” Said Liahris.

  
“You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp.”

  
Hearing them speak, listening to Abelas recount his hardships, filled me with deep regrets. “There are other places, friend, other duties. Your people yet linger.” I told him.

  
“Elvhen such as you?”

  
I smiled before answering. “Yes, such as I.” I knew he knew what I was proposing, and he regarded me for a few moments, before turning to gaze at the well.

  
“You,” he looked straight at Liahris. “have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny. Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir’abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?”

  
“Not without your permission.” Answered Liahris. My heart swelled with pride at her words, and at Abelas’ previous ones. She was so humble, so respectful, so appreciative of all Abelas and the other sentinels had done.

  
“One does not obtain permission. One obtains the right.” He turned, facing away from the Well, and walked a few paces. “The Vir’abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know this: you will be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”

  
“Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?” said the impetuous witch.

  
“Morrigan!” chided Liahris.

  
“Bound, as we are bound. The choice is yours.”

  
“Elven legend states that she was tricked by Fen’Harel, and banished to the Beyond.”

  
“Elven legend is wrong.” Said the Sentinel, disdainfully. “The Dread Wolf had nothing to do with her murder.”

  
“Murder? I said nothing of –“

  
“She was slain, if a god truly can be. Betrayed by those who destroyed this Temple. Yet the Vir’abelasan remains, as do we. That is something.”

  
“Wait, Abelas! Please… are you leaving the Temple?” shouted Liahris, stopping Abelas in his tracks.

  
“Our duty ends. Why remain?”

  
“There is a place for you, lethallin… if you seek it.” _Come with me, I shall make a place for you again_.

  
“Perhaps there are places the shemlen have not touched.” He turned back to look at Liahris. “It may be that only Uthenera awaits us. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken, if fate is kind.”

  
“You could come with us.” Liahris offered. “Fight Corypheus. He killed your people.”

  
“We killed ourselves, long ago.”

  
“Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas.” _I will give your people an ending, a new beginning, Abelas._ The sentinel looked at me and nodded, then turned on his heel and walked out. “His name… Abelas means sorrow. I said I hoped he finds a new name.” Liahris gave me a sad crooked smile, then turned to Morrigan.

  
The two began arguing over who would be drinking from the well, Morrigan arguing that only she could really make use of its knowledge, while Liahris argued that it was her people’s heritage. I was atrociously torn. A part of me could not bear to see my friend’s greatest gift bestowed on someone as undeserving and disrespectful as the witch, but the other part… the other part could not bear to see Liahris loose herself, becoming a lifelong servant to Mythal, bound to her will for all eternity.

  
Liahris turned and asked for our opinions, and most of our companions trusted her with the power of the well more than they did Morrigan, but they were only thinking of the power, not the price they were asking Liahris to pay. Only Cole seemed to understand.

  
“All those voices,” the spirit boy said. “So many voices! They would be in your head, talking over you. You don’t want them.”

  
“Solas…?”

  
“I…” I faltered. I had failed to give her my council when she needed it most. “Morrigan is right about only one thing. We should take the power which lies in that well.”

  
“It’s settled, then. I will be the one to use it.” My heart stopped.

  
“So you will take what little knowledge you can understand and let the rest go to waste?”

  
“Enough! I have made my decision.”

  
I watched as Liahris turned from the witch. I watched with a heavy heart as she walked towards the well. My heart began pounding in my chest, my hands trembled and it became harder and harder to breathe with each step she took toward the well. I could not let her do this. “Liahris, wait!” I heard myself shout, just as she was about to step into the well. My mind was screaming at me to let her go, to let her drink, that I would risk exposing myself, that they would all wonder now I knew so much, but I could not, in good conscience, let her do this. I could not see her loose herself, _I could not loose her._

  
She stood there, foot still delicately poised in the air, midstep. I walked towards her and took her hand, pulling her away from the well. “Don’t do this.” I begged with a hoarse whisper. “Please, vhenan.”

  
“What?” she whispered back. “Why?”

  
“Please.” I begged, and her hand reached up to cup my cheek. I put my hand over it, to keep it there. “Do you trust me, vhenan?”

  
“With my life, emma’lath.” She answered immediately.

  
“Then, please, I must ask you not to do this. Let the witch drink.”

  
Liahris looked at me for what felt like hours, before lowering her head with a sigh. Then she let go of my hand, and turned to Morrigan. “Very well. Morrigan, the well is yours.”

  
“A wise decision, Inquisitor.” Morrigan smiled and she stepped into the well immediately, submerging herself in it. The well reacted immediately, its waters violently rising to form a massive wave that overflowed from the well’s borders. I took Liahris’ hand and brought her closer, shielding her from the waters with my own body. After they dissipated, we found Morrigan passed out on the bottom of the well. Liahris and the rest ran to her, and when she awoke, a stream of elvish flew from her lips, before she regained her full consciousness. Suddenly, we turned to find Corypheus had finally reached us, so we ran through the eluvian, and back to Skyhold.

 


	6. Ar Lasa Mala Revas

As I lay the finishing touches on the painting of the Temple, I thought about all that has happened. I had to admit I was extremely relieved that Liahris had not drunk from the well, as well as… conflicted, to find that she trusted me so. I had asked her not to drink, and she did not, because she trusted me with her life, and I… I was deceiving her. I loved her so much, but she was in love with a man whom she really knew next to nothing about. It hurt me to admit that, it hurt me to remember all the little lies I have told her, all the truths I have omitted. But if I told her the truth…

  
I remembered then what the matchmaker had told me. “She will love you even more if you let her.” But would she love me if I told her who I really was? What my plans were? That I was the reason for that heinous mark on her hand?

  
“Yes, she would.” Answered Cole. I jumped at his voice, he had taken me completely by surprise. “ _His blue eyes look into mine as he cups my cheek. A kiss on the balcony, beautiful, perfect. Ar lath ma, vhenan. My heart swells as he says it, and I melt into his embrace. He gives me strength, guidance, comfort, never judging._ You should tell her.”

  
“She will not understand, she will not agree. And if she does… no, she bears enough. I don’t want to place another burden on her shoulders.”

  
“She sees your pain, she wants to help.” Said the spirit, surprising me. “ _He hides something, and it was the reason he first pushed me away. Behind the calm blue of his eyes lies a storm, waiting to hit land. He hurts, but he will not show it. Not to me, not yet, but soon. He will tell me when he is ready._ She is smart.”

  
To hear all that, to hear Liahris’ innermost thoughts broke something in me. “Yes,” I said, my voice hoarse, “she is.”

  
“You should tell her.” He said, and disappeared.

  
I heard her footsteps, soft on the stone floor, coming up behind me. I took a moment, closing my eyes in order to collect myself, and then turned from my painting to find her there, staring up at it with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. I walked up to her and took her chin, turning her face towards me and bringing my mouth to hers. I was so relieved she had listened, so happy she was still herself.

  
She broke the kiss, and her eyes turned back to the fresco. “It’s beautiful, emma’lath.”

  
“The Temple of Mythal was extraordinary, was it not?” I said, moving around to hug her from behind. “What will you do with the power of the well once Corypheus is dead?”

  
“I’ll make the world a better place.” She said, an answer so simple I brought my head back, and looked at her with surprise. She turned her head to look me in the eyes. “What?”

  
I smiled and shook my head, and knew I had a patronizing look on my face, the one a parent gives to a naïve child. “Nothing, I – “

  
“Look, this war proved we can’t go back to the way things were.” She turned in my arms so as to face me. “I’ll try to help this world move forward.”

  
“And you would really risk everything you had in the hopes that the future is better?” I asked, feeling myself become agitated. I was once that naïve, that hopeful, and learned the hard way that I was wrong. I once thought I was doing everything in my power to save my people from the monsters that leashed them, humiliated them, enslaved them. I thought I was doing my people good when I sealed the Evanuris in the Beyond, I thought I was doing good when I created the Veil, separating this world from the Fade. And what I thought was good turned out to be my people’s demise. “What if it isn’t? What if you wake up to find the future you created is worse than what was?”

  
“I’ll take a breath, see where things went wrong, and try again.”

  
I felt my jaw drop, surprised by her simple, straight forward answer. “Just like that?”

  
“Just like that.” She nodded. “If we don’t keep trying, we’ll never get it right.”

  
I smiled and hugged her tighter, and she buried her face in my neck. I loved how wise she was, how she continued to surprise me with the way she looked at the world. “You’re right, vhenan. Thank you.”

  
“For what, love?”

  
“For continuing to impress me. And for allowing me to hope.”

  
“Hope?”

  
“Yes! You have offered hope, that if one keeps trying, even if the consequences are grave, that someday, things will be better.” I sighed. “I must ask you to forgive my melancholy. Corypheus has cost us much. The Temple of Mythal did not deserve such a fate. The orb he carries, and its stolen power, that at least we may be able to recover. With luck, some of the past may yet survive.”

  
“Tel’abelas, vhenan. Are you okay, though?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Ah, so I must ask. You were being grim and fatalistic in the hopes of getting me into bed, weren’t you?” she smiled, giving me a saucy wink.

  
“I am grim and fatalistic.” I answered. “Getting you into bed is just an enjoyable side benefit.”

  
“Much like my ‘indomitable focus’?” she laughed, recalling one of our earliest conversations, and I joined her.

  
“Yes, much like that.”

  
Liahris reached up to kiss me, and then said, “You are such a tease.”

  
I laughed, before asking her, “Do you have some time?”

  
“I do. Something on your mind?”

  
“Yes. Come with me, vhenan.” I took her hand, and led her to the stables. We took two horses and rode out of Skyhold, on our way to Crestwood. We rode in silence, a soft smile on her face as she admired her surroundings, probably thinking I was taking her to another ruin.

  
I decided Cole was right. I could tell her. She deserves the truth. I spent the whole ride trying to determine the right words I would use. I will tell her the truth, what my title was back then, how fickle the Evanuris were, how I freed slaves, how they killed Mythal, how I created the Veil. I was still unsure she would understand, but I had to trust how much she cared for me. After riding for a couple of hours, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I saw the glen come closer and closer. My stomach felt heavy, twisting and turning with anxiousness. As I dismounted from the horse, I could not help but feel a little dizzy, and had to close my eyes for a few seconds in order to collect myself. I took a deep steadying breath, letting my chest rise, and then exhaled ever so slowly. Then I tied my horse to a tree, the rope long enough to give him room to graze, and moved to help Liahris dismount.

  
I took her hand and we walked silently into a tunnel like cave. As we emerged on the other side, I saw her eyes widen as she saw the glen, with its giant twin halla statues and beautiful waterfall. The moonlight was reflected by the water, giving the glen an ethereal blue glow.

  
“The veil is thin here. Can you feel it on your skin, tingling?” I said, never taking my eyes off her face, smiling softly at me while she moved to stand in front of me. She looked iridescent in this light, her long ivory hair loose and framing her face, her brown eyes shining brightly as she looked at me. She was so beautiful. I put my hand on her cheek, and she leaned against it, closing her eyes for only a moment, before opening them to look at me again. “I was trying to determine some way to show you what you mean to me.” I continued, my hand leaving her face. I watched as she lifted her hand to caress the spot my hand had just left.

  
“I’m listening,” she said, and leaned to press herself against my chest, her hands taking my necklace and playfully tugging it, “and I can offer a few suggestions.”

  
“I shall bear that in mind.” I said, taking her hands in mine and untangling them from the necklace. “For now, the best gift I can offer is the truth.” Before I told her, however, I needed her to know what she meant to me, how deeply, madly in love I was with her. “You are unique. In all Thedas, I never expected to find someone like you, so wise, so kind, so strong. I never expected to find someone who draw my attention so completely from the Fade. You have become important to me, more important than I could ever have imagined.”

  
“As you are to me, vhenan’ara.”

  
“Then what I must tell you… the truth…” _My name is Solas. I was one of the Evanuris, one of the ancient elves your clan reveres and remembers as gods. I took the name Fen’Harel proudly, the Dread Wolf that freed and helped the oppressed. Your legends are wrong. The Evanuris fought amongst themselves, a war that lasted centuries, and would have destroyed the world had I not banished them. I created the Veil, and I intend to take it down._

  
All these truths whirled in my mind, yet I was unable to say them. I imagined her shaking her head in disbelief, running from me, yelling for me to get away. I pictured the hurt on her face when I confessed that I was the reason for the mark on her hand, that I had given my orb to Corypheus. I pictured the anger, the betrayal when she found out how much I had lied to her. My throat closed up, and it became harder to breath, and suddenly there was a roaring in my ears, my heart pounding so hard I was afraid it would break out of my chest. _I can’t… I can’t tell her._

  
“Your face,” I heard myself saying in a rushed tone, “the vallaslin. In my journeys through the Fade, I have seen things. I have discovered what those marks mean.” I lied, self loathing crawling up my being like an unwanted lover.

  
Liahris frowned, confused. “They honor the elven gods.”

  
“No. They are slave markings,” I told her that small truth, then quickly added, “or at least they were in the time of ancient Arlathan.”

  
She closed her eyes slowly, a pained look on her face. “So this is… what? Just another thing the Dalish got wrong?”

  
“I’m sorry.” I said, an apology worth a thousand more. _I’m sorry for lying to you, I’m sorry for being such a coward, I’m sorry for hurting you_. She dropped her head, bringing it to rest on my shoulder, and let out an unsteady breath. I brought my arms around her and held her tight.

  
“You were right,” she whispered. “We are like children, acting out stories misheard.” She laughed ruefully. “We are so stupid. We try to preserve our culture, and this is what we keep? Relics of a time we were no better than Tevinter?”

  
“Vhenan… don’t say that.” It pained me to hear her sound so… defeated. “For all they got wrong, the Dalish did one thing right.” I lifted her chin, making her look me in the eye, so she would see this small truth in my words. “They made you.”

  
Liahris gave me a small, unenthusiastic smile, still upset. “I didn’t tell you this to hurt you. And I am so sorry for causing you pain. It was selfish of me.”

  
“No, Solas… I – “

  
“Yes, it was. It’s just… I look at you, and I see what you truly are. You deserve better than what those cruel markings represent. If you like, I know a spell… I can remove – “

  
“Do it.” She cut me off sharply. I was stunned, taken aback by her tenacity. “Please, Solas.” She whispered, her eyes pained, yet filled with hope. “Please, take it off.”

  
I felt a slow smile crawl onto my face, and gestured for her to sit. “Ma nuvenin, Liahris.” I called on my magic, drawing energy from the Fade. It was only too easy to cast this spell, the Veil was thin and the magic resonated in my hands the same way as it had ages ago. Blue light emerged from my hands and over the soft features of her face. Over her forehead and underneath her eyes, I erased Mythal’s markings, the branchlike tattoos slowly fading, until all that was left was her creamy light skin, bare, untouched, unmarred.

  
Liahris opened her eyes slowly, as if opening her eyes to a brand new world around her. “Ar lasa mala revas.” I told her, repeating the same words I had said to countless others before her. “You are free.” My eyes roamed her face, my intent gaze drawing out a rosy blush, now much more visible without that wretched vallaslin. “You are so beautiful.”

  
“Ar lath ma, Solas.” She whispered, before leaning over to press her lips against my own. I returned the kiss with vigor, my tongue coaxing her lips to open up to me, and her tongue came to meet mine. She moved to sit on my lap, her legs wrapping around my waist as the kiss grew desperate, hungry, and her hands slipped under my shirt to roam my abdomen and chest, making my skin tingle under her warmth. Her mouth left mine to travel down the side of my neck and down to my collar bone, while her hands left my skin for the hem of my shirt and she pulled it over my head.

  
Her eyes took on a lustful gleam as she gazed upon my naked torso, and then began to unbutton her top slowly, undressing herself for me. My eyes could not help but follow the small trail of skin her hands left behind, and when she was finished, I placed my hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms, removing the shirt. I marveled at the sight of her bare skin bathed in moonlight, glowing underneath the stars, and the beast inside me came to life at the sight. I kissed her hard, and moved to lay her down on the grass, my mouth never leaving hers. My desire for her seemed to consume me, my hands exploring her body, moving from her waist up to the slightly defined muscles of her abdomen to her breasts. She gasped as I cupped one, and I took the opportunity to bring my lips from her mouth to her neck, nipping, biting as she moaned and whispered my name to the night sky.

  
Her hands became insistent, one coming to cup the back of my head to keep me in place, while the other ran down my back and then moved front to unlace my trousers. As her fingers pulled on the string, everything seemed to slow down, and the same images as before began flashing into my mind, reminding me of my already enormous betrayal to the woman I loved, a betrayal which would grow even bigger if the events of tonight were to continue their course. All of a sudden, I felt disgusted with myself, taking advantage of her trust like this. I could not do this to her, she did not deserve it. It became clear to me, right then and there, that I had to let her go, lest I continue hurting her.

  
“Liahris, wait.” I got up hastily, leaving her laying on the ground half naked and confused.

  
She propped herself up on her elbows. “What is it? Solas, what’s wrong?”

  
I picked up my sweater from where it was thrown in a heap on the floor and tugged it on, trying to think of how to say this, how to do this. Liahris got up and brought her hands to cup my jaw, making my eyes meet hers. I placed my hands over hers and brought them down slowly, away from me. “I cannot do this, vhenan.”

  
Her eyes widened and became glassy with unshed tears. “What?”

  
“Ir abelas, vhenan. You have a duty, and I should not have distracted you from it.”

  
Pain shot through her eyes, and she stepped back, and moved to retrieve her shirt. She tugged it on rapidly, covering herself up, and brought her arms around her torso, hugging herself. “So… that’s it?” she asked in a breathless whisper, looking straight at the waterfall.

  
“Ir abelas, Liahris. I –“

  
“Go.” She said, still not looking at me, though I could see a single tear making its way down her cheek. That one, cold word was like a knife in the heart, and I felt the need to say more.

  
“You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world…”

  
Liahris turned her head at that, and looked me straight in the eye when she asked, “Why not this one?” She let me see clearly the pain behind her words, the heartbreak in her eyes, now slowly shedding silent tears. At my prolonged silence, she said, “Just go, Solas.” But I found I could not move, I was paralyzed, staring at her while she cried for me.

  
“Go!” she yelled, snapping me out of my trance. “Isn’t that what you wanted?! Go!” she screamed, but I stood there, just watching how the woman I loved slowly fell apart, because of me.

  
“Leave!” she shrieked and cast a small, weak ball of ice and threw it in my direction. I did not bother to dodge it, the small thing that it was, and that seemed to infuriate her more.

  
“Leave! Go! Get out! Liar! Get out!” She kept casting, throwing small snowballs at me, until finally, she collapsed on the floor, hugging herself tightly and lowering her head between her knees, sobbing. I could not take it any more, and went to her, but as soon as I placed my hand on her shoulder, she stiffened.

  
“Don’t touch me.” She growled. “Don’t you dare touch me, ever.” But then she sighed, and her voice became tired and weary, weak. “Please, just go, Solas. Please, please leave, I’m begging you.” She sniffled.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered, and turned to leave the glen, leave her laying there, crying for me.

  
I walked through the cave slowly, in a trance of sorts, and it wasn’t until I reached my horse that the reality of what I had just done truly hit me. I had broken the heart of the woman I loved, and broken my own in the process. Of all the wrongs I have done in the span of my life, of all the people I have hurt and used, I will most regret hurting her.

  
I mounted my horse and kicked it into a fast gallop, the cold wind stinging my eyes as I rode away from Crestwood. I don’t know how far or how long I rode, but when I found a small, secluded clearing, I jumped off the horse and cried, not being able to hold it in anymore. I cried for myself, for my pain and all the mistakes I had committed in my long life, I cried for my people and how much I’d hurt them. But most of all I cried for Liahris. I cried for having to break the most wonderful, intelligent loving creature, all because I had not been strong enough to tell her the truth. I cried until no more tears would come, and when I couldn’t cry, I screamed until my throat was raw, calling upon my magic as I raised my hands to the heavens and sent up a torrent of lightning. I don’t know how long I stayed there, but as the first flecks of the dawning sun began to emerge, I pulled myself off the ground, and I got on my horse. It was time to return to Skyhold.

* * *

I reached Skyhold about two hours later, the sun having risen and shining brightly on the snow covered mountain top. I handed the reigns of my horse to a stable hand, and asked the guard for Liahris. “The Inquisitor, has she arrived yet?”

  
“About an hour ago, ser.” I could breathe a little easier, knowing she got home all right.

  
Liahris effectively avoided me for the next weeks, as did most of her companions. I tried to pay it no mind, to give it no importance. I had been on my own for so long, it should have been easy to slip back into old habits, but somehow, it was not. I had to constantly fight the urge to go upstairs, and beg for her forgiveness on my knees. I had to fight the urge to go to her, kiss her, touch her, hold her. _I missed her_.

  
I could see the others had heard about the break by their expressions, and by the fact that they all avoided me. Cullen no longer greeted me with a smile as he passed by the rotunda to or from his office, but with a curt “Solas” and a nod, never looking me in the eye. Sera did not even look at me, but resigned herself to whisper “shite” and other profanities under her breath every time she passed by me. Both Dorian and Blackwall would sigh and shake their heads sadly whenever they saw me, while the Bull would only give me a fowl look or spit at the ground, sometimes both. Vivienne refused to look at me all together, not even acknowledging my presence. It seemed only Cassandra, Varric and Cole were willing to speak to me, though only the latter still felt comfortable doing so. I did not mind. I was glad Liahris was surrounded by people who cared for her so.

  
“Chuckles.” Varric’s voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned.

  
“Yes, Varric?”

  
“Inquisitor says to be ready first thing in the morning. We’re going to summon this Mythal with Wilds.”

  
My lip quirked up at the nickname he had chosen for Morrigan. “Very well, I shall be ready.”

  
“Good.” He hesitated, and I waited for him to speak. “How are you doing, Chuckles?”

  
My eyebrows lifted in surprise, not expecting the question. “I am hurting, as I imagine she is.”

  
“Then why’d you do it? You seemed happy.”

  
I smiled sadly. “I’m afraid you would not understand, durgen’len. I can only say I am and always was unworthy of her, and she’s better off without me.”

  
He lifted an eyebrow. “Huh. You sure about that? Have you seen her lately? She looks like shit. She tries to hide it, but it’s there.”

  
“Please, Varric.” I said, not wanting to hear how much of a wreck she was. I had seen all the hurt I’d caused with my own eyes. “It’s for the best.”

  
“Just think about it, Chuckles.” And he turned and walked away.

  
The next morning, we rode out, and it was the first look I had gotten at Liahris all since the glen. She refused to meet my eyes, however, though I could see bags under hers, and her posture was straight and rigid. The Iron Bull was on one side of her, protecting her, guarding her, a clear warning to me to not get close. Morrigan was on the other. The rest of the company followed and we rode slowly to the altar.   
By midday, Liahris called a halt for the midday meal and also to give the horses some time to rest. Cassandra sat beside me, eating quietly, while Liahris sat all the way across the fire, as far away as possible. She was still flanked by Bull and Morrigan, still not meeting my eyes.

  
“I must admit,” Cassandra remarked in a hushed whisper, “I know little of their meaning, but I did not think it was possible to remove Dalish tattoos.”

  
“Most Dalish would agree with you,” I shrugged, “and see little value in doing so.” I wondered if this was the Seeker’s way to try to approach the subject.

  
“Then how…?”

  
“It was done in a… private moment. I would rather not discuss it.”

  
“Of course. I should not have asked.”

  
_“Ar lasa mala revas_.” Cole appeared suddenly at my side, his voice loud enough to be carried across the roar of the fire, as opposed to Cassandra’s, who had the tact to whisper. “ _You are so beautiful_. But then you turned away. Why?”

  
Liahris startled and jumped up, spilling her food on the grass beneath her. We all looked at her, all could see the pain hidden behind her stern expression. “Excuse me, I must go check on the horses.” She said, looking at the ground, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Especially not mine. She dusted herself off, and walked away. Iron Bull growled at the spirit, his nostrils flaring in anger, but said nothing.

  
“I had no choice, Cole.” I said quietly, looking into the fire, feeling everyone’s eyes on me.

  
“She’s bare faced, embarrassed, and she doesn’t know. She thinks it’s because of her.”

  
I closed my eyes and sighed. Of course Liahris would think it was her fault. She was so good, so willing to believe the best of all but herself, so naturally she blamed herself, believing she had failed somehow. “You cannot heal this, Cole. Please let it go.”

  
I thought I heard Sera snort, and Cole turned his head to look at her. “He hurts, too. An old pain, from before, when everything sang the same. But now he sees her, and she’s real, and it means everyone could be real. _It changes everything, but it can’t_. “

  
I could see where his words were going, and while I appreciated him trying to defend me, to show the others I was not a monster who broke their friend’s heart for sport, I knew his words would raise suspicions, if they hadn’t already.

  
_“They sleep, masked in a mirror, hiding, hurting, and to wake them...”_ I shut Cole out from my mind violently, cutting off his connection to my pain. He gasped, “Where did it go?”

  
“I’m sorry, Cole.” I stood. “That is not a pain you can heal.” And I walked away, in the opposite direction Liahris had taken. After minutes, I came upon a small stream, and sat on its edge. I don’t know how much time passed, but I sat there for a while, just staring at the clear water, trying not to think, not to feel, until I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned my head, and met Liahris’ bloodshot eyes.

  
She regarded me for a moment, head held high and back straight, still proud, dignified. “We’re moving out.”

  
I stood immediately. “Yes, Inquisitor.”

  
She flinched a little at the title, and turned. She took about three paces, before stopping. Her hands clenched and unclenched into fists, her body shaking so lightly, if I had human eyes I would not have noticed it. “Is it true? What Cole said?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Then why?” she whispered, pain drizzling every syllable.

  
“I’m afraid that is not an appropriate discussion at this time. We –“

  
“I think I deserve to at least know why.” She cut me off sharply. “What did I do wrong? Please just tell me… I have spent the last few weeks going over and over it in my mind.” Her voice shook, unsteady, and I closed my eyes, my heart breaking for her.

  
“Liahris, please.”

  
“I need to know. I need to know what I did to make you walk away. Was it… was it me?” she whispered, and I knew exactly what she was asking. _Did you not want me? Was I not desirable to you?_

  
“Vhenan…” I said, a slip of the tongue, and I saw her hiss and recoil, as if she had been whipped. “No, Liahris. It was not you, never you. The blame is entirely my own. It was irresponsible and selfish of me to pursue you. Please, Liahris, let that be enough.”

  
“No, Solas. It is not enough.” She finally turned to face me, her brows drawn and tears running down her cheeks, her brown eyes glistening. “You broke my heart. You _broke_ my heart, and I want to know why.”

  
I did not speak, and the silence that seemed to intensify between us. Liahris brought up her hand to her face, angrily swiping the tears away, and sighed, tired of waiting for an answer that would not come. “Ugh, I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea to talk to you.”

  
“Because you are hurt. Because I made a selfish mistake. Because you deserve better. Pick any reason.”

  
“Because I thought you would give me the truth! Because despite everything I still trust you!” she yelled. “Stupid me. You’re right, I should have known better. You don’t let anyone see under that polite mask you wear.”

  
Her words cut through me like daggers, and sapped all my strength. I lowered my head in defeat. “You saw more than most.”

  
“No, I did not. If anything, I saw less, blinded by my feelings for you. I saw what I wanted to see.”

  
I raised my head to look at her then, unable to mask my hurt. “Will that be all, _Inquisitor_?”

  
Liahris narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips. Low blow, her eyes seemed to say. “Yes, it will.” She turned and walked back to camp, not sparing a glance for me for the rest of the trip.


	7. Dareth Shiral, Vhenan

I was in the gardens when the sky tore open once again. I ran inside the keep, to Liahris, knowing her mark would be reacting to the magic, and found many of her companions outside the War Room.  Liahris came out seconds later with her advisors behind her, her mark flaring as she fought to control it. She saw the lot of us standing there and immediately briefed us.

  
“Our forces are still making their way back from the Arbor Wilds. Corypheus knew that, and is forcing us to confront him without most of our army. He opened the Breach again over the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I must go now, before it’s too late. Either I close the Breach or it swallows the world. We ride out immediately!”

  
Our small group made their way down to the stables with smooth efficacy. In a matter of minutes, we were riding out the gates at full speed to what remained on the Temple. As we got there, we saw Scout Harding and other soldiers fighting him, refusing to bow to him.

  
“Tell me,” his deep voice echoed through the night sky. “where is your Maker now? Tell him to call his wrath upon me!” I watched as my orb circled in his palm, blighted red magic coursing through it, defiling it. “You cannot, for He does not exist. I am Corypheus, I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared.”

  
“Never!”

  
“As you wish.” He proceeded to let loose a wave of pure magic that blew them away, and we reached them just in time to fight the despair demons he summoned. As he saw Liahris walking up to him, he bowed low, mockingly. “I knew you would come.”

  
“Enough! It ends here, Corypheus!”

  
“And so it shall.” Responded the blighted Magister, and raised the very grounds with his will. The ruins of the Temple floated up into the sky, touching the clouds, and we fought to maintain our balance. “You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let’s not forget what you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper, a gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood.”

  
“I don’t believe in gods!” Liahris retaliated.

  
Corypheus’ red lyrium dragon appeared behind him, body poised to attack, but before he could, Morrigan, in her new dragon form, flanked him, successfully tackling it from the side. That left us free to deal with Corypheus.

  
“You dare!” said the outraged darkspawn and began attacking immediately.

  
A grueling fight ensued, made harder by the fact that Corypheus could transport himself from one end of the flying cliff to another, forcing us for follow him. Liahris cast spell after spell – I made sure not to loose her from the sight in the confusion of battle – going after the Magister personally. They fought, their magic exploding at the contact, while the rest of us battled the small army of demons Corypheus kept summoning from the Fade.

  
At one point, I looked to the sky, and saw the dragons fighting viciously, biting and breathing fire at each other. Morrigan flew higher and higher, Corypheus’ dragon hot on her tail, until she reached a point where she twisted in the air, and used the momentum to crash into the dragon below, claws stabbing and scratching the unscaled belly while they fell together. The Red Lyrium beast managed to outmaneuver her and as they came closer and closer to land, he turned Morrigan over and smashed her against the hard rocks, and flew away. The Witch returned to her human form, and tried to push herself up from the ground, but collapsed in seconds. Whether she was unconcious or dead, I could not tell.

  
“Liahris!” I yelled. “Morrigan – “

  
I did not get the chance to finish, however, because with an earth shaking force, Corypheus’ dragon landed right behind her. Corypheus laughed and hid while we were forced to deal with his dragon. The beast spit fire at us, and kicked back the warriors in our parties who tried to sneak behind or under it.

  
Suddenly, Liahris summoned a massive blizzard, and I joined her, remembering how we had fought the demon in the Fade. All the mages soon began to add their spell to ours, while our warriors continued to hack at the disoriented beast’s massive legs. Finally, the beast fell, its legs crumbling under its massive weight, and Liahris took the opportunity to strike. She ran towards it, summoning a spirit blade just like the Hero had taught her, and she stabbed the creature’s neck, and slashed and sliced the skin before stopping to perforate the side of its head, killing it.

  
Corypheus’ essence returned to him as soon as the dragon had died, floating up to the highest tower. We ran up the stairs to confront him once again, while he raised my Foci in the air, channeling his magic.  
“Let it end here! Let the skies boil! Let the world be rent asunder!”

  
The Breach began to grow, and fade green bolts of lighting seemed to shoot down from it. Demons and shades crawled from it into this world, and we fought them viciously, while Liahris dueled with Corypheus. Their spells crashed against each other, both of them waiting for the other to make a mistake. Finally, the Magister grew arrogant, trying to cast a spell using my Foci, and it gave Liahris a few seconds to cast the spell she needed. It was a short window, but it was enough. She summoned a type of spirit lance, bathing it in blistering veil fire, and threw it at Corypheus. It hit the Magister right on his chest, going through where his heart would have been, melting the Red Lyrium there.

  
Corypheus however, was still trying to cast his spell, hands raised above his head, with my orb floating above it, cackling with blighted energy. He aimed the energy at Liahris, but she was able to dodge it, as the spell and its caster were weak.

  
“Not like this!” Corypheus shouted, trying to regain control of the orb. “I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…”

  
Liahris bade her mark come to life, and called the orb to her, while Corypheus wrestled with it, refusing to let it go.

  
“Dumat! Ancient Ones! I beseech you! If you exist, if you ever truly existed, aid me now!”

  
The orb flew from his hands and to Liahris’, and Corypheus fell on his knees in defeat. Liahris raised the orb to the heavens, sending up a beam of green magic, and closed the Breach. The orb then fell from her hands, and she walked to Corypheus, as rocks began falling from the sky, no longer pulled by the force of the Breach.

  
“You wanted into the Fade?” she asked him, tearing the veil with her mark, summoning a rift within the darkspawn’s body. Corypheus screamed in agony, until Liahris flicked her mark and the rift closed, the Magister’s body imploding into the Fade. She had done it. Corypheus was finally dead.

  
Without the pull from the Breach, however, or the Magister’s magic, the Temple of Sacred Ashes began falling back to earth, the rocks raised above crashing down on us. My stomach seemed to sink as we fell, and just as I saw my orb rolling on the floor, I saw a giant rock coming down upon Liahris. Without a thought in my mind, I ran towards her, orb be damned, and tackled her out of the rock’s way. We landed on the cold stone floor, her on top of me, wide eyed and disoriented. A small trickle of blood made its way down her forehead, and she looked at me dizzily and collapsed, unconcious. I turned her around, so she was laying on the ground and I was shielding her with my body, and summoned a magical barrier over us both as rocks and the Temple continued to fall. Finally, the Temple landed on the ground with a thunderous crack, raising a cloud of dust and dirt that clouded the night sky, the moon and stars.

  
As the dust settled, I healed Liahris’ head injury, and as I made sure she was breathing, something caught my eye, a glint in the darkness. I walked towards it, only to find my orb on the ground, shattered into three pieces. I stared at it for a long moment, moving to take one of the pieces in my hand, regret and shame filling every corner of my being. I did not even hear Liahris’ unsure footsteps coming towards me, was not even aware that she had woken, until she crouched beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

  
“Solas?”

  
“The orb.” I whispered hoarsely.

  
She looked at it, reached down to caress one of the fragments with her fingers. “I know you wanted the orb saved. I’m so sorry.”

  
I looked at her, sorrow plain on my features, before turning to look back at the ground where the remains of my orb lay. “It is not your fault.” I should have never given it to Corypheus in the first place. I placed the fragment I was holding back on the ground, not taking my eyes off of it, when I felt her fingers on my chin, pulling me to look at her.

  
“You saved my life.” Liahris said, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

  
“Of course. Ar lath ma, Liahris.”

  
She jumped into my lap, arms coming around my neck, and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I held her as tight as I could and closed my eyes, savoring this last embrace, branding it in my memory for eternity, the last time I held her, the last time I smelled the scent of her hair.

  
“There’s more, isn’t there?” she whispered, and I closed my eyes, gathering my courage to answer her. Cole was right. She was incredibly smart.

  
“It was not supposed to happen this way.” I took a deep breath, and lifted her chin, looking at her straight in the eye. “Liahris, no matter what comes, I want you know, I need you to know that what we had was real.”

  
Her eyes widened as understanding dawned on her. She knew I was leaving. She nodded once, as a single tear ran down her cheek. I felt her hands come up to cup the back of my neck and she pulled me into one last desperate kiss.

  
“Inquisitor, are you alive?!” Cassandra’s voice carried from the ruins down below. “Inquisitor?!”

  
Liahris’ mouth left mine, and she stood. With one final look, she walked down the stairs, to her Inquisition. I watched from above as they regarded her, awed, unbelieving, before disappearing into the night. 

* * *

I ran through the mountains, my wolf form carrying me faster on its four legs than my elven ones ever could. I had to reach Skyhold, and the witch's eluvian, before Liahris. The icy wind pierced and bit my fur covered skin, and the snow hurt the pads of my paws, but I kept running. Finally, there it was.

  
I snuck inside through one of the many secret passages their new inhabitants had not yet discovered, and as my black fur blended perfectly with the shadows, I made my way to the small room where the eluvian was kept. Shutting the door behind me with my two front paws, I shapeshifted back to my elvhen form and activated the eluvian.

  
I crossed the portal and deactivated it immediately, not wishing to be followed. Then I walked. I walked far and long through the crossroads, until finally I reached her just as she was placing a part of herself in her eluvian, to be kept and guarded until her chosen one came to retrieve it. She knew why I was here. We both did.

  
"I knew you would come." Mythal, my oldest and dearest friend, turned to face me. "You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf."

  
I lowered my head, ashamed of myself, of everything I have done until this point. "I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine. I should pay the price, but the people, they need me." Mythal brought her gauntleted hand to cup my cheek, and I closed my eyes as she pulled me closer. Her embrace was comforting, motherly. That, at least, had not changed as the ages passed. "I am so sorry."

  
"I am sorry as well, old friend."

  
I raised my head to look at her for one last time. She contemplated me with a soft, sad smile, and closed her eyes. With a heavy heart, I called on my magic and drew hers from her body into my own. I nearly fell as her sheer power crashed into me, inside me. She gasped as life finally left that body, and I reached for her, and kneeling to lay her corpse gently on the floor.

  
"Ir abelas, ma falon. We will meet again soon."

 

 


	8. Of Guests and Trespassers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read and/or followed this before I uploaded this chapter, I realized that I had left out the post credit cut scene of our wonderful Wolf and Flemeth! I already included it in the previous chapter, so if you haven’t read it, please do before we get on to Trespasser! With that said, thanks to all who have read and followed this! I loved getting into Solas’ head and I hope I did him justice

After Mythal, I returned to one of my fortresses and threw myself into my work. I submerged myself in duty, summoning all my agents and giving them their respective orders. The most charismatic and manipulative, I sent to recruit for our cause among the Dalish and in the Alienages across Thedas. The most quiet and intelligent I sent to gather and study ancient artefacts and temples. The strongest and quickest I bid train our new recruits in the arts and discipline of war, and the most cunning and sly, I sent to spy. I placed spies everywhere, from the palace in Val Royeaux, to Ferelden, Antiva, Nevarra… and Skyhold.

The Inquisition was growing with each passing day, and I knew that the larger the organization became, the more susceptible it would be to corruption. I made full use of that knowledge, placing spies amongst its ranks, reaching up to the Inquisitor herself. It was not _just_ to keep an eye on Liahris, I told myself in the beginning, but because the Inquisition was a large organization that greatly influenced Thedas, and I needed to know what decisions were being made within its walls. The lie held true for a while, as I witnessed all the changes in Southern Thedas, changes that would not be possible without the Inquisition.

  
I saw Leliana ascend to the Sunburst Throne, challenging traditions and enforcing change and evolution of the ancient organization. I saw Empress Celene become a patron of the arts and culture once more with Briala by her side, both clinging to their alliance with the Inquisition. I saw the mages inaugurate their College of Enchanters, and I saw the Grey Wardens step out from the shadows and sever ties with their brethren in the north.

  
Soon the days became weeks. The weeks became months, the months years. Two years. Two years since the Breach, two years since Corypheus. Two years since Liahris. Two years since that final kiss amidst the ruins, since I last held her in my arms, two years without hearing her voice or returning her smile. I miss her. I can’t be with her. It would be best to forget her, it would be impossible to not remember.

  
“Fen’Harel?” I winced at the old title and turned to find a small boy, head bowed and looking directly at the floor.

  
“Please, that will not be necessary.” I told the young elf. “Solas will do.”

  
He looked appalled and shook his head. “I couldn’t possibly, ser. Please, Master Threrion bid me summon you to the war council. Apparently his agents found something… interesting.”

  
“Very well. Thank you…”

  
“Lemran.”

  
“Thank you, Lemran. Please inform Threrion I will be along shortly.”

  
Lemran crossed one arm in front of his chest, placing his fist against his heart, and bowed once more before leaving. I turned to look back out the window, admiring the verdant hills and small streams that ran down them, the many eluvians glimmering in between. I remembered how this ground had once been thought sacred, a “shrine to the Dread Wolf”, made by those who followed me, those I had freed. Taking a deep breath, I pushed all thoughts and old memories away, and began walking to the War Room.

  
I could not help the smirk that appeared on my face when I saw how similar – and how different at the same time – this War Room was from Skyhold’s. On a giant oak desk lay the map of Thedas, and yet next to it lay a map of Ancient Elvhenan and the Cross Roads. Around it stood my advisors, my generals, my second in commands. Threrion, my spymaster. Mihris, my “First”, as she had asked to keep her title from her days with the Dalish. She was in charge of the acquisition and study of ancient artefacts. Finally, there was Abelas, Mythal’s sentinel and most loyal servant. He had found me after I left the Inquisition, along with the others, and together they had pledged themselves to our cause.

  
“Threrion, what have you found?”

  
“Many things, Fen’Harel, many things. I bring news of Skyhold… “ He paused as my eyebrow lifted instantly, an involuntary reaction that appeared whenever Skyhold or the Inquisition was mentioned. “or, to be more specific, the Qunari spies my agents uncovered inside the Inquisition.”

  
“The Iron Bull?”

  
“No, the Iron Bull remains Tal Vashoth. These are elven qunari, from Kirkwall we presume. And it appears the Qunari have gained access to a section of the crossroads. Sector 11, to be exact.”

  
“What?! How?!” I asked, placing my palms on the table to look at the map of the crossroads. I guess I should consider myself lucky. Sector 11 was small, yet it connected quite a few key points, like the refuge in the mountains outside of Orlais, what little remained of Vir’Dithara, and even the Deep Roads.

  
“I’m afraid my agents have not been able to find out, but they do know this. This particular group calls themselves the ‘Dragon’s Breath’, led by a ‘Viddasala’. They have been mining and processing lyrium, and have been studying Your ancient refuge, along with the remains of Vir’Dithara.”

  
“Threrion’s agents were able to retrieve some notes.” Mihris handed me several pieces of parchment, some written in Qunlat, others in common tongue. “From what I was able to translate, they are making their mages, these Saarebas, take lyrium.”

  
“Qunari mages are powerful enough without it… With it…”

  
“They are a force of nature.” Abelas finished for me.

  
“Exactly.” Continued Mihris, as I turned back to continue reading the notes. “Now, as you can see, Fen’Harel, what they were studying in Vir’Dithara and the slave refuge is elven history, your history to be exact. And they have been studying the veil.”

  
“How much have they learned?”

  
My three advisors looked at each other uneasily.

  
“Everything.”

 

I exhaled slowly, bracing myself. “And…?”

  
“And they plan to invade the south.”

  
“When?”

  
“That is the other piece of news.” Threrion said. “My agents in Skyhold have confirmed the Inquisitor, along with her advisors and the rest of her inner circle will be attending an exalted council to discuss the fate of the Inquisition.”

  
“What do you mean, ‘discuss the fate of the Inquisition’?”

  
“As you well know, Ferelden and Orlais despise each other. The two nations have been coexisting in a fragile peace for nearly 40 years now. Given how the Inquisition has strong ties with Orlais, the Fereldans have been getting uneasy with having it so close to its borders. They see the Inquisition as a pawn of Orlais, and in fearing an invasion, they want it disbanded. To settle the disputes once and for all, Divine Victoria has called for an Exalted Council.”

  
“It is at this Exalted Council,” Abelas interrupted, “that the Dragon’s Breath plans to assassinate all heads of state, leaving the south extremely vulnerable for an invasion and subsequent conversion.”

  
“When?”

  
“The Inquisitor had already left Skyhold, and they are making quite good time, so they should be arriving at the Winter Palace in two days at most.”

  
“How do the Qunari plan to kill everyone at the Exalted Council?”

  
“With their black powder. Gaatlok, I believe they call it.” Mihris answered. “Apparently, they used their spies in the Inquisition to smuggle gaatlok barrels into the Winter Palace on the Inquisition’s caravans.”

  
I rested my fists on the table, processing everything. I knew we had to stop this possible invasion, I would not have these people spend their last few days as mindless followers of the Qun, but how? “I will intercept the Qunari forces in the refuge and Vir’Dithara myself. Abelas, I will need a group of twenty or so of your best elves to accompany me.” Abelas nodded. “We will wait for the Inquisition and these smuggled barrels to reach the Winter Palace. Once they do, Threrion, I want your agents to intercept these Qunari spies and destroy the gaatlock barrels.”

  
“Very well, Fen’Harel.”

  
“Now, if that is all…”

  
“There is one more thing, Fen’Harel.” Threrion hesitated, looking to the others, avoiding my eyes. “I… have news from Rilya.”

  
Rilya was one of Threrion’s best agents. She was currently in Skyhold, posing as Liahris’ personal servant or handmaiden. “Yes?”

  
“She says the Inquisitor… is not doing well. The mark… it’s causing her pain, flaring up at any time. She says Liahris has not told anyone else, and she herself wouldn’t have known if she hadn’t walked in on her during a particularly bad episode.”

  
I closed my eyes as pain shot through my chest. It was happening at last. _Nothing is inevitable_. I could picture her now, muffling her screams on a pillow so no one would hear the pain her mark caused. It was killing her. “Well, it was to be expected. Only I could have borne the mark and survived. Thank you for informing me, Threrion. I will retire now to my quarters and we will leave for the refuge at daybreak. If that will be all, you’re dismissed.”

  
The elf’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but bowed his head. As I turned, I thought I saw him exchange worried glances with Mihris, but cannot be sure.

  
“I will accompany you, Wolf.” I heard Abelas walking up behind me.

  
“That will not be necessary, ma falon.”

  
“You asked for twenty of my best elves. I would like to think I am the best of the best, therefore, I am accompanying you.”

  
I chuckled before relenting. “Very well, old friend.”

  
“You care for the shemlen Inquisitor. Why do you act as if you don’t?”

  
I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. “Abelas, that is not a matter open for discussion.”

  
“You forget, Dread Wolf, that I was there in the Temple of Mythal. I have seen how you looked at her, how you took her hands and begged her to not drink from the Vir’abelasan. Lie to yourself, if you must, but do not lie to me.”

  
I felt my jaw clench, and I had to reign in an overwhelming desire to strike him. I knew he was right, after all. “You have said it yourself, she is a shemlen, a mortal. No matter my feelings towards her, there is nothing to be done.” I turned around and walked to my chambers.

* * *

My forces and I walked the crossroads, still twenty one strong after three skirmishes with the qunari. We made sure to clear them out, killing them on sight as they stumbled through the paths, slow and weary. The crossroads, the eluvian travel system in itself, was built for the use of the Elvhen. Any individual of a different race would have a hard time walking the paths, would tire quickly where we were invigorated, would see too brightly where we saw crystal clear, would feel an ache in their skull where we would be sharp and clearheaded. The fact that so many qunari walked the paths despite all of that only showed their commitment and discipline.

  
After a few moments, we finally reached the eluvian that would carry us into the refuge. Our task was simple. Abelas and his elves would distract the qunari residing there, while I would awake the Guardians, old spirits who would protect this place.

  
As soon as we crossed the eluvian, we were surrounded by qunari forces, the Antaam. Many had spears already raised and swords withdrawn. “Fazha thrin, qunari.” _Leave, qunari_. “You disturb ancient ground not meant to be defiled with your presence.”

  
“Vinek kathas!” _Seize them!_

  
I slid back on limber feet, dodging a spear heading straight for my head. Abelas and his company moved immediately in front of me, shielding me, with their arrows locked on and bowstrings tight. I, in turn, summoned a protective magical barrier around them. They fired arrow after arrow, while I summoned my magic, its song emerging from my fingertips and into the very stones of the stronghold. I willed the Guardians to rise from their slumber, and one by one, they appeared by my side, translucent shades of green and violet with the forms of elves.

  
“Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris.” I greeted. “My honored brothers, these gray quicklings wish to despoil this place where freedom dwells! This ends now!”

  
The guaedians gave a grunt of acknowledgement and immediately assumed hostile positions. The Qunari, who were always uneasy around magic, became even more agitated by the Guardians’ presence, and their attacks became reckless and sloppy. The Guardians fought with impeccable precision, deadly accuracy and speed. While Abelas and myself covered them with arrows and spells, they broke through the Qunari forces as if the were nothing but dust, until all the Qunari lay dead.

  
“What shall we do now, Fen’Harel?”

  
“We will go back to the shrine.” I said. “It will not be long before more forces come. We have certainly delayed their plans. That will be enough for now.” I took the Qunari notes Mihris had given me and let them loose for the wind to carry them where it may.

  
Once we were back in the fortress I summoned my Council for an update on the situation.

  
“The Inquisitor arrived earlier today at the Winter Palace. It seems the negotiations will begin soon, as she has already spoken with Divine Victoria and both the Fereldan and Orleasian ambassadors.” Threrion explained, handing me a note from Rilya.

  
“Very good. What is the current situation with the refuge?”

  
“As you predicted, more Qunari forces arrived soon after we left, and are engaging a deadly fight with the guardians. Their attempts of retaking the fortress have been unsuccessful so far.” Abelas said.

  
“Excellent.” I said, laying my fists onto the table, staring at the spot on the map that marked the Winter Palace. The memories of the night in Halamshiral flooded my mind. Liahris in that gorgeous green gown, her eyes under the pearly mask, the dance on the balcony. I wondered if she remembered those moments as she walked the halls of the Winter Palace. A part of me hoped she did.

  
The sound of Threrion clearing his throat drew me back to the War Room, and I looked up and raised an eyebrow, before turning my gaze back to the map. I needed to focus. I gathered my thoughts. I knew I simply had to figure out a way to speak with Liahris alone, so that I might remove her mark and save her life. I have to, I owe it to her… and to myself. I also knew I needed to figure out a way to keep the Inquisition from disbanding. This large organization was the only force in Thedas that was well respected – or feared – enough to enforce change in Thedas, to bring order and peace. And to soothe my conscience, I needed the people of Thedas to know peace, at least in their last few moments. That would clearly not happen under the Qun. The Qunari would bring fear and rebellion during the early stages of conversion, and would turn those who rebelled into mindless laborers incapable of individual thought or action.

  
It dawned on me then that I could solve both problems at the same time. If Liahris were to somehow discover the Qunari plot, she could stop the Dragon’s Breath, and prove why the Inquisition was still needed, preventing it from disbanding. Two birds, one stone. Yes, it was perfect.

  
“Threrion, have your agents intercepted the gaatlok barrels yet?”

  
“Not yet.”

  
“Perfect. Hold them off until I tell you otherwise. This is what we’ll do. Abelas, I want one of your sentinels to lead a qunari soldier to the eluvian at the Winter Palace. I’m sure that will peak the Inquisitor’s interest enough to begin investigating.” Abelas narrowed his eyes, confused with this new plan of action, but nodded nonetheless. “We will help her uncover and stop the Dragon’s Breath, indirectly of course.”

  
“Why?” Mihris asked, her eyebrows drawn in a frown. “Would it not be easier to simply allow the Qunari to invade the shemlen? Once you tear down the Veil, they will all perish regardless.”

  
I matched her glare with cool indifference. I knew the young elf’s hatred for humans ran deep in her blood, ever since Michel de Chevin killed her mate, released Ishmael and the demon subsequently slaughtered her clan. “They will all die indeed, in that you are correct da’len. But they will die in peace, and they will die as free men. Remember that, da’len. Within these halls, we fight for freedom. I will fight for the shem’s freedom, just as I fought for our people’s freedom.”

  
Shame marred Mihris’ features, and she lowered her gaze and apologized. “Tel’abelas, da’len. Do not apologize, just remember our overall goal.” When she nodded, I continued, “As I was saying, we will lead the Inquisitor to the refuge, where she will begin investigating. We will leave her clues, so that she may find her way to the mines in the Deep Roads. Threrion, I want your agents to expose the qunari spies with the gaatlok barrels immediately after the Inquisitor returns, so she may begin to put the pieces together. That will lead her investigation to Vir’Dithara and the Qunari’s Darvaarad. She will stop the Dragon’s Breath there."

  
“What of the Viddasala? Even if the Inquisitor spoils her plans to invade the south, she will still pursue you. She has been hunting you nonstop.”

  
“Do not worry about her. If the Inquisitor has not killed her before she reaches this shrine, then I will take care of her myself.” The other part of my plan counted on the Viddasala reaching me, with Liahris on her tail. That way, I could take care of the stubborn qunari woman after she refuses to surrender – because she will refuse – and confront Liahris. My stomach turned as I thought of seeing her again, and I could feel the nerves creeping up on me. I shook my head to regain my focus, and looked to my advisors. “Any questions?” They all shook their heads, wearing determined and confident looks on their faces. “Very good. Let us get to work, then.”

* * *

Over the next couple of days, I watched as my plan came to fruition perfectly. Just as I knew she would, as soon as one of Threrion’s agents posing as a guard found the qunari soldier’s body, Liahris left the Exalted Council for the eluvians. Every day I received reports from my advisors, detailing her findings, the events at the Winter Palace, and the movements in the Qunari forces.

  
_“The Inquisitor has reached the Deep Roads.”_

  
_“The Inquisitor has blown up the Qunari’s lyrium mine.”_

  
_“The Inquisitor has arrested the qunari spy.”_

  
_“The Inquisitor has reached Vir’Dithara.”_

  
_“The Inquisitor has reached the Darvaarad.”_

  
Every time I heard these reports, I could not feel the surge of pride that swelled in my chest. After two years, it was a comfort to know that she was still the intelligent and capable woman I used to know. It would not be long now. After two long years, we would meet again.

  
“Solas.”

  
“Is it time?”

  
“Yes.” Threrion came to stand next to me to look out the window at the shrine. “The Viddasala has entered the shrine.”

  
“Then I shall go greet her personally.” I turned from the window and walked through the eluvian that led directly to the wild gardens outside the fortress. Crossing it felt like crossing a veil of cold water, a shock to the senses. I was nervous, I realized, not for the Viddasala, but for Liahris.

  
As the eluvian rippled and shone, I walked out and gazed upon the tall Qunari woman and her small army.  
“Shanedan, Viddasala. You have found finally found what you wanted, now I suggest you leave.”

  
“And why should I do that, agent of Fen’Harel?”

  
“So that I may spare your lives. Report back to Par Vollen and desist in your plans of conquering the south, and you may live the rest of your lives in peace.”

  
“Your threats scare me not, Solas. Even with the Inquisitor at my back, we shall not desist!”

  
_Ah, so Liahris should be here any moment_. An arrogant smirk made its way slowly onto my face as I heard her confirm what I most wanted to hear. “Thank you.”

  
She looked taken aback, so I decided to clarify things for her. “For drawing the Inquisitor here. I could not have done it without you.” Her eyes widened as she realized I had used her. She was nothing but a pawn in the larger scheme of things.

  
The Viddasala growled in anger and ordered her men to attack. “Parshaara! Vinek kathas!”

  
The Qunari yelled and lifted their weapons, heavy giant war axes, tall lithe spears and one or two staves, but before they could attack, I summoned my magic, and as my eyes glowed with power, I willed them to turn to stone. All of them, save the Viddasala.

  
“Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost.” _It is ended. You all have fallen._ I began walking back to the eluvian that would lead me back to the castle, just as I felt the other eluvian stirring. Liahris. I deactivated it as soon as I felt it calm, to keep Liahris’ companions out. I will meet with her alone.

  
“Maraas kata!”  _Nothing has ended!_

  
I turned to face the stubborn Qunari woman once more, so she may look into my eyes and realize the truth. “Your forces have failed. Leave now and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further.”

  
As I turned back to the eluvian, I heard her grunt with effort as she prepared to throw her spear at me, and turned her to stone so she may rest with her kin. I kept walking towards the eluvian, until I finally heard the sweet cadence of her voice, a sound I had yearned to hear for the last two years.

  
“Solas.” My name on her lips seemed to still the very air around us.

  
I turned to see Liahris standing there, white hair elevated in the same messy bun she wore while out on the field, with specks of blood on her face and hair, leathers stained with dirt and blood, and cheeks rosy from the exertion of battle, her chest heaving as she caught her breath and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Fresh from battle, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes upon.  
Moments passed as we continued to simply stare at each other, as her breathing calmed and her chin began to quiver, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. All of a sudden, she broke into a run, breaking the distance between us, and I caught her in my arms just as the mark flared and she cried out in pain. My eyes glowed as I soothed the mark, bidding the magic to calm for a few moments, before we both fell down on the soft grass.

  
“There. That should give us more time.” My lips quirked up in a sad smile. “I suspect you have questions.”

Liahris drew her gaze from her hand to my eyes, yet said nothing. She brought up her marked hand and with her index finger, she began tracing the lines of my face ever so softly. Her fingers ran down my nose, over my cheekbones, and under my chin, as her eyes widened and she realized I was _real,_ that this was not a dream.

  
“I came to find you.” She whispered, and her simple, straight forward answer shot fresh waves of pain through my chest. “The Qunari were trying to kill you. I…”

  
“I know, vhenan. They sought an agent of Fen’Harel.” I gathered my courage before it could leave me like it did that night in the glen. “I fear that the truth is much simpler, and much worse, than the Qunari believe.”

  
“You… You’re Fen’Harel.” She whispered, as her eyes widened with understanding. With that simple revelation, it all made sense to her now.

  
“I was Solas first. Fen’Harel came later… an insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends, and fear in my enemies… not unlike ‘Inquisitor’, I suppose.” The truth stumbled from my mouth, as I felt a burden lift from my shoulders. “And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? ‘May the Dread Wolf take you’?”

  
Liahris closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before releasing it slowly. “And so he did.”

  
“I did not.” I defended myself, trying to make her see that at least I had not taken advantage of her in that way. “I would not lay with you under false pretenses. That is why… that night in Crestwood…”

  
“But you lied to me! I loved you, and you lied.”

 _Yes_. I closed my eyes as her words hit me as hard as a whiplash, and I lowered my head, ashamed.

  
And yet, she took my hand and squeezed it, while bringing her other hand to cup my cheek. I gasped, as I could not hold back the emotions that arose from her tender touch, a touch so small yet so comforting at the same time, a gift she bestowed upon me even though was completely unworthy of it. “Did you really think I wouldn’t have understood?”

  
“Ir abelas, vhenan.” I choked out.

  
“Tel’abelas. If you care, give me the truth.”

  
I took a deep breath and began my tale as we sat in the soft grass. “I sought to set my people free from slavery to would be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen’Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever.”

  
Liahris still held onto my hand, and squeezed it as she looked at me with an attentive expression on her face, completely immersed in the story. “Thus I freed the elvhen people, and in doing so, destroyed their world.”

  
“You banished the false gods? You didn’t kill them?”

  
A small smirk appeared on my face involuntarily. “You met Mythal, did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds.”

  
“What made you finally move against them?”

  
“They killed Mythal. A crime for which and eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment.”

  
“Why? She was one of them…”

“Mythal was the best of them. She cared for her people, protected them. She was a voice of reason, and in their lust for power they killed her.”

  
“But… wasn’t there any other way? You love the Fade… why would you create a veil to hide it all away?”

  
“Because every alternative was worse.”

  
“Meaning?”

  
“Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world.” I shook my head as I remembered them. Dirthamen with his blood craving vanity, Andruil with her maddening hunts, and all the others.

  
“Is that not what you did though?” she gave me a sad half smile.

  
“I suppose I did.” I admitted. “I just did it in a different manner. You saw the remains of Vir’Dithara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed. Your legends are half right. We were immortal, it was not the arrival of humans that caused us to begin aging. It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves.”

  
She made a small sound and pushed herself closer to me, laying her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. After all I had done, after all I had hurt her, she still wanted to comfort me.

  
“I have a final question.”

  
“Then by all means, ask. I will answer as truthfully as I can.” As I should have done two years ago.

  
“If the Evanuris were elvhen mages, how did they come to be remembered as gods?”

  
“Slowly.” I recalled the bitter wars that ranged for centuries with the ones they now call the Forgotten ones, the days where I was hot blooded and arrogant and lived for the kill, for the immense pleasure of taking life. “It started with a war. War breeds fear, fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Chains of command. After the war ended, generals became respected elders, then kings, and finally gods. The Evanuris.”

  
She sighed. “If you had just told me…”

  
“Then you would carry the same burden I do.” _I will not allow it. You shoulder too much already._

  
“I wanted to. I still do.”

  
“No.” I stood up quickly, and walked a few paces away, turning my back to her. “Liahris, please. You know not what you ask.”

  
And yet, even as I tried to warn her, to push her away, I felt her arms come around my waist and she pressed herself against my back. “Yes, I do. I only ask for you, Solas, all of you. The rest is only history.”

  
“Precisely. What I have told you is the past. Will you not ask me about the future?”

  
“Very well. What about the future?”

  
“I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still some hope remains for restoration. I will save the Elvhen people, even if it means that this world must die.” And there it is. The truth. The whole truth.

  
I heard her gasp and pull away from me, and when I turned to face her, there was pure anguish marring her beautiful features. “Solas…” she shuddered. “Why? Why does this world have to die for the elves to return?”

  
“A good question, but not one I will answer. You have always shown a thoughtfulness I respected.” _And loved_. “It would be too easy to tell you too much. I am not Corypheus. I take no joy in this, but the return of my people means the end of yours.”

  
Liahris walked closer, and cupped my face with her hands. “You don’t have to do this, emma’lath. Please… I – I can help you… I can help you come to terms with the past.” She begged. “I can show you all the wonders this world has to offer, just like you did for me once. Please, Solas, I… I can’t bear to think of you alone.”

  
“I cannot do that, vhenan.”

  
“Then let me come with you. Maybe we ca–“

  
“No.” I cut her off sharply. “I can’t do that to you, vhenan. I walk the Din’Anshiral. There is only death on this journey. I… I would not have you see what I become.” It would destroy her to see me like that, just as it would destroy me to corrupt her pure spirit.

  
She closed her eyes and brought one hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. I took her chin and made her meet my eyes, made her see the truth and determination within them. “This is my fight, vhenan, and mine alone. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. _Your_ Inquisition.”

  
“I don’t give a shit about the Inquisition right now.”

  
“Listen to me.” I brought my hands to her shoulders, steadying her until she calmed. “In stopping the Dragon’s Breath, you have prevented an invasion by qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.”

  
“Is it really my Inquisition? The Qunari said we were unknowingly working for agents of Fen’Harel.”

  
“I gave no orders.”

  
“But you were the one who led us to Skyhold.”

  
“Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home. Hence, Skyhold.”

  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your orb? _Your_ orb?!”

  
“Yes, my orb. It was my Foci.”

  
“Then how did Corypheus get it?”

  
I remained silent and lowered my head, as her eyes grew wider with disappointment. “No… Solas, no… you didn’t, couldn’t have….”

  
“Not directly, no.” I confirmed. “My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it.”

  
“Why?”

  
“The orb had built up magical energy as I lay unconcious for millennia. When I awoke, I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then, I would have claimed the orb.” I sighed. “I did not foresee a Tevinter Magister having learned the secret of effective immortality.”

  
“What was supposed to happen? If Corypheus had died?”

  
“I would have entered the Fade with the mark you now bear, and then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time… the world of the elves.”

  
Her lips came around into a silent Oh, and she exhaled sharply and brought her hand to her head. I could only imagine how hard it must be to hear all this, how hard it must be to take this in. She began walking around, restless, as she tugged on the cord that held her hair up and freed up, mussing it up with her hand. “Solas…” she looked at me, and then away again, as she continued walking around. “Solas, that’s…” _Insane?_   _Monstrous, perverse, evil, dizzy?_

  
“Wait!” she stopped, and walked to stand right in front of me once more. “If you destroy the Veil, won’t the false gods be freed?”

  
“I had plans.” I answered, and she gave me a small, indulgent smile. _Really? None of your plans have worked so far_ , her eyes seemed to say.

  
But then her smile turned sad as she brought her hand to my cheek. “You would really murder countless people? I was in that temple. You would have…” She stopped speaking as I gave a small, almost imperceptible nod, confirming her worst fears. With that small gesture, I confirmed that the man she loved was a monster.

  
“I never thought of you as someone who would do that, Solas.”

  
_Of course you wouldn’t. You see the best in everyone, the potential inside everyone, because you yourself are so pure of heart._ “Thank you.” I took her hands and squeezed. She had made me feel so unworthy, so horrendous, that I felt like I at least had to explain my motivations. “You must understand… I awoke in world where the Fade had blocked most people’s conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil.”

  
Liahris looked visibly hurt at that, and lowered her head. “We aren’t even people to you?” she whispered.

  
I lifted her chin, so that she may look me right in the eye and see the truth of my words. “Not at first. You showed me that I was wrong… again. You became _alive_ , and once I realized that you were _real_ … there you were, showing me all these marvels I had yet to discover. You showed me _love_ , and compassion, and friendship and hope still existed in this world. You proved to me there is some value in the world as it is.” A small tear made her way down her cheek and I swiped it away with my thumb. “That does not make what must come next any easier.”

  
She blew out a breath, and pressed herself against me, burying her face in chest. I wrapped my arms around her, savoring the feel of her body against mine one last time. We stayed that way for a long while, before she broke the silence. “So… you control the eluvians now?”

  
“Yes. Do you remember Briala from Halamshiral?” she nodded under my chin. “For a time she controlled part of the labyrinth. One of my agents was supposed to take it from her, but he did not succeed. I had to override the magic personally. The Qunari stumbled upon this section independently. With them gone, the eluvians are now mine.”

  
“Hmm…”

  
We slipped back into silence, enjoying the feeling of simply holding each other once more. I brought my lips to her head, keeping them there for a long while, wondering if maybe she was all out of questions. Maybe there was nothing left she wanted to know, maybe she was still trying to wrap her head around all this, maybe she was deciding whether or not to kill me, I knew not. So I simply allowed myself to enjoy this one last luxury, to be able to hold her, and touch her and kiss her for one last time. It was more than I deserved.

  
I heard her say something, but since her face was still pressed up against my chest, I could not make it out. “What?”

  
Liahris lifted her head to look at me. “You said I should be concerned about the Inquisition? Why?”

  
“You created a powerful organization, and now it suffers the inevitable fate of such: betrayal and corruption.”

  
“It’s not that simple.”

  
“Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep? The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over _my_ spies in the Inquisition. The elven guard who led you to the Qunari body, and the one who intercepted the servant with the gaatlok barrel? Mine.” _Along with many of your soldiers, servants, alchemists, and Rilya, of course._

  
Liahris’ jaw dropped as I spoke. “Well… shit.” She ran her fingers through her hair, a gesture she always did when she was agitated or nervous. “But Solas, why in the Void did you bother to disrupt the Qunari plot if you’re going to destroy the world regardless? It seems like a pretty big waste of time…” she cocked an eyebrow at me, giving me an exasperated look.

  
“Because, vhenan, like I said before, you have shown me there is some value in this world. Liahris, you must understand! I take no joy in what I must do! Until that day comes, I will see those recovering from the Breach free of the Qun.”

  
“But why? Why do you care?! Solas, you are planning an act of mass murder! Why do you care if your victims are Qunari or Andrastian or Dalish?!” She yelled, obviously angry. I could read her like an open book. This outburst demonstrated how angry, how upset and how hurt she was. She was heartbroken. I had broken her… completely.

  
“Because I am not a monster. If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort… in peace.”

  
She visibly deflated, her anger webbing away slowly, giving way to embarrassment and guilt. “I know.” She lowered her head. “I know… I’m sorry, Solas. I should have nev –“

  
“Don’t. You have nothing to apologize for, Liahris.” _While I have everything to apologize for_. “I… I just hope this gives your people some final peace.”

  
“You don’t have to do this, emma’lath.” She whispered, stepping closer to grab my wolf furs. “You don’t… you could come back, and we could forget about the past. Help me forge a new future. A future that is good for all races, elves, humans, dwarves, and even the Qunari…”

  
“I can’t, vhenan. My course is already set before me. It is done.”

  
“Sol– argh!” she screamed as her mark flared angrily, and I foolishly realized we had run out of time. How long had we been talking? Too long. Liahris let me go and fell to the floor, clutching her marked hand as white hot pain pierced her skin all the way to her bones. I crouched down beside her, steadying her, trying my best to comfort her. “This fucking thing!” she gasped and panted as she tried to regain her breath in order to speak. “Solas… it’s… been… getting… worse.” She managed to get out, before letting out a bloodcurdling scream, proof of her pain.

  
“I know, vhenan.” Her entire face was contorted with pain, her eyes wide and afraid. “The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you… at least for now.”

  
“Solas… I… will not… give up… on you!” she yelled between breaths. “Var lath… vir suledin!” _Our love can endure this._

  
_No, it can’t. I am beyond redemption, I am unworthy of redeeming_. “I wish it could, vhenan.” I leaned in, taking all of her in. “My love…” I whispered, as my lips touched hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, desperately, pouring every since ounce of emotion she felt into it. I felt her pain, her anger, her anguish, her hope, but above it all, I felt her deep and unwavering love for me. I also tried to communicate all I felt in that one sweet meeting of tongues and lips. All my love… all my regret… my shame and my sorrow… and my compassion. My final gift to her: her life. I willed the mark to disintegrate, to vanish and fade into the wind, but it would cost her. It would take her arm, but it was a small price to pay for her life.

  
As soon as the spell was cast, I broke the kiss, and looking into her eyes one last time, I stood. “I will never forget you.” I vowed fervently, before turning to walk back into the eluvian, leaving her laying weakly on the grass.

  
“Solas!” she yelled, but I remained strong, determined. I could not afford to be weak anymore. “SOLAS!” Her scream vanished slowly as I walked through the eluvian and into my chambers, deactivating it immediately before my legs gave out. As the tears ran down my cheeks unbidden, I finally allowed myself to _mourn_. 

 


End file.
